Chain of Memories Spoof
by Ms.Nina
Summary: This is a parody version of the whole game. It's funny as hell and is a must read for someone who needs to laugh their pants off.Not finished yet. I'm getting there. X3
1. Part 1: My mom told you

I started this a while back. Hope you enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------

**Chain of Memories Spoof**

Part One

Sora & Co are walking down some very long path in a big-ass field in the middle of nowhere when Pluto shows up...From nowhere.  
Sora: HEY. LET'S FOLLOW THE DOG THAT WAS GONE THE WHOLE LAST GAME!  
Donald & Goofy: YEAH! -Chase after pluto-

That night. Sora and Co are sleeping in a big weed field. AND.. Sora wakes up.  
Sora: MAN I GOTTA PEE.  
Unknown: -POOF- HEY! SUP KEYBLADE MASTER?  
Sora: Eh?  
Unknown: If you go ahead.. You will forget your name.  
Sora: Eh?

ELSEWHERE-  
Namine: WEE CASTLE! -Doodles castle-

Castle: -POOF THERE INFRONT OF SORA-  
Sora: Where did this come from?  
Donald: Uh..  
Goofy: LET'S BREAK INTO IT!  
Sora: AND RAID THE FRIDGE!  
Donald: YEAH! Anything is better than sleeping in dog crap.

Sora smashes a window and crawls in and Donald and Goofy use the front door.  
Sora: HEY.. We're all...pixel-like.  
Donald: Nobody is here..  
Goofy: Maybe this was a bad idea.. Breaking in and entering is illegal I think.  
Donald: But.. The king did. He's here so.. it's probally ju-  
Goofy: He's here? Who told you that?  
Donald: YO MOMMA.  
Goofy: REALLY?  
Sora: -facepalm- Anyway..I have this feeling that Mickey is here..  
Goofy: MY MOM TOLD YOU TOO?  
Jiminy: -Comes out of Sora's shirt- NO. Though.. It is odd we all have the sa-  
Sora: WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN MY SHIRT?  
Jiminy: NOTHING!  
Donald: O RLY?  
Jiminy: YA RLY!  
Goofy: Garwsh..Maybe the feeling is contagious.  
Donald: OR MAYBE- YOU'RE JUST STUPID.  
Sora: -Nodds in agreement. Then starts walking off-  
Donald: Where you going?  
Sora: To find a bathroom.. I have to pee.  
Donald: We'll come with you..  
Sora: UH...  
Goofy: Yeah. Good idea. Sora might need some help.  
Sora: I THINK I CAN PEE ON MY OWN..  
Donald: EH.. But you always miss the seat an-  
Sora: HEY!  
Goofy: UH.. GUYS.. -Points-  
Unknown: Sup freaks?  
Sora: AHH! BLACK MAN! HE'S GOT A GUN!  
Donald: NO IT'S A HEARTLESS DUMBASS! -Goes to cast magic- THUNDER!  
Magic: -Refuses to be magic-y-  
Donald: UH.. FIRE! ...Lumos?  
Unknown: Foolish Duck. You forgot how to fight. And next.. You will forget your home. You might remeber an old imaginary friend though. That's how my crib rolls dawgs.  
Sora: Your.. crib?  
Unknown: That's right foo. And in my crib. You will find your friend.  
Sora: But Kairi is at ho- OH.. Riku. He's here.  
Unknown: Uh.. sure lets go with that. -Goes through him-  
Sora: WOAH MAN.. I don't swing that way..  
Unknown: WTF? I was making cards.. -Hands him card-  
Sora: Uh.. no thanks. I'm not into Yugi-Oh.  
Unknown: NO IT'S A MEMORY CARD YOU IMBISAL. It goes to Traverse Town.  
Sora: OH! My Bad.. How's it work?  
Unknown: Just stick it in the door.  
Sora: Okie dookie total stranger!

In Traverse Town.. Sora is.. ALONE.  
Sora: WOAH COOL.  
Unknown: Yes, it is. But it's a totally fake town.  
Sora: COOL MOVIE SET! How'd you make this with such a low budget?  
Jiminy: -Pops out of Sora's Hair- UH.. Where are Donald and Goofy?  
Sora: I don't know.. HEY BLACK DUDE! YOU KILLED THEM DIDN'T YOU!  
Unknown: NO YOU RACIST BAFOON. I turned them into cards. Now allow me to teach you how to D-D-D-DUEL!  
-Battle Starts-  
Will you take the Donald Card?  
Sora: Do I have a choice?  
Unknown: No.. Now. Use the Donald Card.  
Donald: -Poofs in and Uses Magic-  
Sora: HEY! I thought you forgot how to use magic!  
Donald: Uh.. -Disappears-  
Unknown: Cards are the hearts of your friends. Everything in this castle is- HEY! Are you paying attention?  
Sora: -Picking his nose- Huh? You say something?  
Unknown: -Sigh- Yes as a matter of fact I did.  
Sora: Oh?  
Unknown: Just ..try to attack me.  
Sora: KAY! -Starts attacking and Unknown dude blocks everything- STOP...BLOCKING..  
Unknown: No.. Now when you-  
Sora: -Rapidly trying to attack him until he runs out of cards-  
Unknown: Now that you run out of cards, all you have to do to earn them back is-  
Sora: YOU CHEATER! YOU HAVE CARDS UP YOUR SLEEVES!  
Unknown: Uh..no I don't.  
Sora: YES YOU DO! YOU DIRTY CHEATER! CHEATING BLACK MAN!  
Unknown: Ugh..  
-Battle Ends-  
Donald and Goofy: -Standing there-  
Sora: FEEL FREE TO HELP ANYTIME GUYS!  
Donald: We didn't want to cramp your style.  
Jiminy: It's not in the contract.  
Goofy: -Staring at his hands- UH.. Why do I only have 8 fingers?  
Donald: -Eye Roll-  
Sora: -Looks at Unknown- I WANT A REMATCH!  
Unknown: NO! You lost! Deal with it. Now excuse me as I escort Donald and Goofy out of here.  
Goofy: Where we going?  
Unknown: The Hero must be a solo fighter in this game.  
Donald: BUT- We can't go! Sora can't do anything without us!  
Sora: HEY! I CAN TOO!  
Goofy: -Laughs- Sure you can...  
Sora: I can wipe my own ass without your help!  
Donald & Goofy: -Laughing histerically-  
Sora: SCREW YOU GUYS!  
Unknown: Can I get on with the plot?  
Jiminy: Sorry. Yes proceed. They are just a bunch of monkies.  
Sora: Nobody asked you!  
Donald: Calm down. Let us handle it.  
Sora: FORGET YOU! I'm going on by myself! -Runs-  
Donald: He's doomed.  
Goofy: Guh-yup.


	2. Part 2: Where's my Pikachu?

Part 2

Sora wanders Traverse Town aimlessly. Running into a few of his old _friends_ on the way.  
Sora: Aww! Hey there little heartless! Aren't you cute?  
Heartless: ...  
Sora: Too bad you will have to die! MWAHA! -Hits it with Keyblade-   
-Battle Start-  
Sora: What the crap?  
Heartless: YO! KEYBLADE MASTER!  
Sora: YOU. YOU WILL DIE.  
Heartless: Miss us?  
Sora: ...Us?  
-More heartless appear.-  
Sora: UM..  
Heartless: MWAHAHAHAHA!  
Sora: -RUNS-  
-Battle End-   
Sora: Well thats the last time I hit one of you!  
So.. Sora ran into a couple of fights on the way, either chickened out of them or getting his ass kicked by little shadow heartless, until he found a pretty door without heartless in it.  
Sora: Not having slaves sucks.  
Donald & Goofy: -POOF THERE-  
Sora: AHH! YOU CREEPS! I THOUGHT I DITCHED YOU!  
Donald: YOU CAN'T DITCH DONALD DUCK!  
Goofy: Besides you need us, You look like you have no idea what you're doing.  
Sora: I DO! -Hears nose- What was that?  
Leon: -walks in- You look like you should be on a dinner plate for the heartless.  
Sora: Squall? What are you doing here?  
Leon: Squall? No.. Leon. And I live here. And who the heck are you?  
Sora: Stop changing your name Squall. It's uncool. Now stop playing and fill us in on the situation.  
Leon: IT'S LEON! NOW WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!  
Goofy: You don't know us?  
Leon: No.. I think I would remeber a weird bunch of freaks like you.  
Sora: -Eyes Tear- Y-You forgot us?  
Leon: Guess so. So why don't you grab your weird ass friends and go elsewhere Sora.  
Donald: HEY! You know his name!  
Leon: PFT- No I don-...Oh I do. Weird..  
Goofy: -Whispering to Donald- Why is he such a jerk?  
Donald: -Pounds fists together- Maybe we should kick some sense into him.  
Leon: Uh.. I CAN HERE YOU. Donald you should get the asskicking! And Goofy FECK OFF!  
Goofy: Hey! You know our names too!  
Leon: Geez. I must be high or something.  
Yuffie: -Randomly walks in from nowhere- OR-Maybe, you shouldn't drink ten cans of Red Bull. How many times do me and Aerith have to tell you! It doesn't actually give you wings! Sora, tell him I'm right.  
Sora: Ah, you know my name. I guess it's just Squall huh?  
Yuffie: Uh.. no.  
Leon: Friend of yours?  
Yuffie: HELL NO. You think I would hang out with these loosers? Never seen 'em before.  
Leon: WELL.. That cleared everything up.  
Yuffie: Uh, I'mma gunna go ask Aerith if these are her dorky friends. Leon, try not to jump off a cliff while I'm gone kay? -Yuffie exits stage right.-  
Leon: ... -Confused as hell-  
Sora: Do you know where the bathroom is?  
Leon: ...  
Sora: I really have to pee...  
Leon: No. BUT- I do know how to fight, and since you don't know how to- I might as well teach you noobs.  
-Battle Start-  
Leon: Kay, so, see the numbers on your cards?  
Sora: The 'A'?  
Leon: No.. The numbers.  
Sora: Keyblade?  
Leon: NO. The numbers dumbass. As in 1-2-3?  
Sora: OH! Yeah, I see.  
Leon: Alright, anyway, When playing cards the higher number wins.  
Sora: Like war?  
Leon: ..Yeah.  
Sora: Oh so.. No pikachu cards?  
Leon: ...No.  
Sora: -Fiddles with Hair-  
Leon: Anyway.. No matter what card an enemy has you can break it with a-  
Sora: PIKACHU I CHOOSE YOU! -Throws card at Leon.-  
Leon: What the hell are you doing?  
Sora: -Looking around- Hey.. where's my pikachu?  
Leon: SORA! PAY ATTENTION.  
Sora: PIKACHU? PIKACHU? Where'd you go?  
Leon: -Hits him with Gunblade- PAY ATTENTION.  
Sora: BUT- Team Rocket stole my pikachu!  
Leon: What the fuck are you talking about?  
Sora: Huh? Oh-Sorry.. continue.  
Leon: OKAAAAAY... So, Card values also affect the cost of assembling a de-  
Sora: I SUMMON BLUE EYED DRAGON! -Throws card-  
Leon: WTF?  
Sora: Where's the dragon?  
Leon: PAY ATTENTION.  
Sora: But My dra-  
Leon: I WILL HERE NO MORE OF PIKACHU OR DRAGONS! OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS FROM CARD GAMES! NO STOP FOOLING AROUND AND PAY ATTENTION!  
Sora: EEP! Geez Squall you could have asked nic-  
Leon: IT'S LEON. NOW SHUT THE HELL UP AND LEARN!  
Sora: SIR! YES SIR!  
Leon: -Grinds teeth- AS I was saying- You can also assemble three cards and use them all at once, this is called a..  
Sora: -Thinking- _Blah blah blah.. Ugh, what a jerk. Why is he so mean? AND why won't he stop talking! ...Man this is boring. Stupid Squall. He thinks he is sooo cool with his scar and his gun. Man, if I had a gun I would shoot Donald's brains all over Squall's face. Then he would be all "EW! WOW, YOU'RE HARDCORE SORA! I WISH I WAS YOU.." And then the ladies would swarm all over me and laugh in Squall's face and they would look at me and say "WOW, You're hotter than Riku!" Yeeeaahh..That'd be the day...Man, I gotta pee._  
Leon: - and that's how it works. Understand?  
Sora: Huh? Oh, yeah sure.  
Leon: Okay then, you're on your own. Remeber what I said about sleights and you are good to go. I'll see you later. -Walks off-  
Sora: -Looks at Donald and Goofy- ...What's a sleight?  
Goofy & Donald: -Shrugg-


	3. Part 3: GOD LOVES YOU ALL

Part Three

Sora fights some more, while Donald and Goofy run ahead refusing to fight. Sora eventually makes himself to the cheap run down house that was used as the Headquaters in the first game. Sora walks in and finds himself looking at Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Donald and Goofy sitting around a coffie table eating sushi.  
Sora: YOU GUYS ARE NO HELP.  
Yuffie: We know.  
Aerith: -Blink-  
Sora: AERITH! You know me right? It's just Dumb and Dumber who don't know right?  
Yuffie & Leon: HEY!  
Aerith: Sorry... but I've never seen you before in my entire life. But.. You do have a familiar dorkyness to you.   
Yuffie: Exactly.  
Sora: BUT.. We've met! You made us Lemonde, Yuffie was annoying, and Leon beat me up! How could you not remeber that?  
Leon: I could have beat you up... I don't remeber alot of freaks I beat up.  
Sora: So.. you won't remeber what you said to me? That time.. In Hollow Bastion.. You said "We may never meet again..."  
Leon: "But I'll never forget your stupid hair.."  
Sora: YOU DO REMEBER.  
Yuffie: I remeber that! It was right after you made him cry..  
Leon: So.. I'm not hallucinating?  
Aerith: I remeber... But I don't remeber. Maybe God is letting Sora's heart remember for us!  
Sora: ...God?  
Aerith: -Steps closer- Yes! God is all around us! And he will let your heart fix the wrong that has been done to our memory! Because he loves us!  
Leon: Here she goes with this God crap again... Aerith listen, God doesn't exist.  
Aerith: God forgives you for saying that.  
Sora: ...And why would he forgive a jerk like Squall?  
Aerith: Because God forgives all except for Homosexuals! GOD IS TELLING ME... Someone close to you is near!  
Sora: REALLY? -Eyes light up, then he shakes his head- Wait... You are crazy. Nobody is in this town because it is just a a movie set made from crackers and my memory.  
Yuffie: WAIT..We aren't real?  
Sora: Uh...  
Aerith: I JUST HAD A VISION FROM GOD! Sora: Oh really?  
Leon: Sora... why don't you go fetch Aerith a straight jacket. And while you're at it.. Why don't you get one for yourself?  
Sora: Eheh, no. I don't take orders from jerks.  
Donald: SORA! STAND UP STRAIGHT! NO HUNCHING!  
Sora: YES SIR!  
Leon: Sure...  
Aerith: GOD LOVES YOU ALL..  
Sora: Um.. Is there a bathroom in this house?  
Yuffie: Nope. But you can use the sink if you really have to-  
Sora: No! Bye then. -Leaves-

Sora wanders around abit more, decides to go into a local pub and inevitably runs into Cid there. Cid is eating from a bowl of nuts and has about ten empty glasses near him.  
Cid: YO. It's MA-MAN SORA! -Hiccup- WAIT... No! You're hair is MA-MAN! I dunno you.  
Sora: ...?  
Cid: NO CLUE. I guessed your name! WITH MY MAGIC POWERS. I can read minds ya know.  
Sora: No you can't!  
Cid: Yesh- I -hiccup- can too!  
Sora: Prove it!  
Cid: KAY Soos, Ask me a question 'bout anything.  
Sora: Okay... Hm..-Thinks- What color shoes am I wearing?  
Cid: Dur they are yellow!  
Sora: WOW! YOU CAN READ MINDS!  
Donald: -facepalm-  
Sora: We could use your magic powers on our journey! You can help me find Riku!  
Cid: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?  
Sora: Huh? I didn't call you any-  
Cid: YES YOU DID. YOU CALLED ME RICK!  
Sora: Uh..  
Cid: -MumbleMumbleCandrinkinpeaceMumbleMumble-  
Sora: Um... Cid?  
Cid: -Stares at him for a minute- ...HI! SORA MA-MAN!  
Sora: ...  
Cid: Yous Here 'bout that JUMBO HEARTLESS.  
Sora: JUMBO HEARTLESS?  
Cid: YEAH HE'S.. ALL...BIG.  
Sora: Oh?  
Cid: KAY. Bye Mr.Ambasader..I'mma gunna take a piss now. -Passes out-  
Sora: Jesus..  
Goofy: Gawrsh..He was loaded.  
Sora: HEY! Let's go find that Jumbo Heartess!  
Donald: How about no? You are seriously going to belive a Drunk Man? Let alone Drunk Cid?  
Sora: YES! Drunk people are always right about everything.. Like that time Riku's dad told me about that Man Eatting Goldfish. He practically saved my life!  
Donald: You are getting dumber by the second Sora...I'll belive THAT when pigs fly and Jumbo Heartless eat goldfish.  
-BELL RINGS.-  
Goofy: GUH-YUP! OMG. LOOK OUT!  
Guard Armor Falls from the sky.  
Guard Armor: ME WANT MORE GOLDFISH!  
Sora: HA! I TOLD YOU DONALD!  
Donald: NOT PROOF AT ALL..I'm not beliving Drunks until pigs fly.  
Porkey Pig: -FLYS BY- G-G-G-GOOD BYE!  
Donald: OO  
Sora: -Big Grin-  
Guard Armor: FISH! -Hits Sora-  
-Battle Start-  
Sora: DAMNIT!  
Guard Armor: I WANT GOLDFISH! -Moves closer-  
Sora: Don't come closer!  
Guard Armor: FIIIIIISSSSH  
Sora: Stay back ye demon from hell!  
Guard Armor: -Moving closer- FIIIIIIIISSSSSSSHHHHHH.  
Sora: FREEZE! -Accedentally freezes it-  
Guard Armor: -Rusts up from melting ice and breaks apart. Dead.-  
Sora: ...That works.  
-Battle End-  
Yuffie, Leon, Cid, Aerith, Donald, and Goofy are all staring at him.  
Sora: ...What?  
Yuffie: Did you find that hot friend of yours?  
Sora: No! I was kinda busy!  
Cid: YOU HAVE A HOT FRIEND? When can I meet him?  
Sora: UM.. Never.  
Leon: CID LOOK BEER! -Points in random direction-  
Cid: WEE! -Runs to whever Leon pointed-  
Leon: Sheesh...  
Sora: ...Has he ever concidered the AA?  
Leon: Yeah.. He went once. Got all the other people there drunk too..  
Sora: Woah.  
Leon: SO.. I guess you'll be leaving now eh?  
Sora: I...guess..  
Leon: Okay.. Nice talking to you then! Bye!  
Sora: Squall..You are a jerk.  
Yuffie: He's right. BYE SORA. Nice talking to you! Have a nice trip ect.  
Cid: -Hiccup.- There wasn't any booze over there..  
Leon: Come on Cid..-Grabs him and drags him off-  
Yuffie: See ya looser! -Follows-  
Aerith: ...  
Sora: ..You going with them?  
Aerith: No.. I have to tell you something you should know.  
Sora: AND That would be?  
Aerith: You have sinned against the lord. You must repent.  
Sora?  
Aerith: God will smite you with his all mighty powers if you don't!  
Sora: Yeah.. and I'm Harry Potter.  
Aerith: -Gasp- YOU STUDY WITCHCRAFT? GOD HAVE SHAME ON YOU!  
Sora: Aerith, you are starting to creep me out..  
Aerith: In the near future, If you doubt God again you will lose someone dear!  
Sora: Okaaaaaaaay...  
Aerith: You must listen! I am an angel from heaven! If you refuse my warning you will be in nothing but agony!  
Donald: PORCUPINE! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!  
Sora: Uh.. okay. Aerith I gotta go- Hey... where'd she go?  
Goofy: Where'd who go?  
Sora: Aerith she was talking to me a second ago about God!  
Goofy: Maybe she decended into heaven. -Starts laughing-  
Sora: NOT FUNNY. She was probally right about God!  
Donald: What a loony. Sora, There isn't a god. If there is let him hit me with a rock. -Starts laughing-  
Sora: ...  
Donald: -Gets hit in the head with a rock- OW!  
Goofy: A ROCK!  
Donald: OMG! THERE IS A GOD.


	4. Part 4: It's in the plot

Part Four

After some ranting from Donald about how he will never doubt God again, Sora finds himself climbing a ridiculously long ladder. After a full ten minutes of climbing he finally reaches the top. With the only door they didn't wander to.  
Sora: -pant- Who the hell's..Idea -deep breath- was that ladder?  
Donald & Goofy: -shrugg-

They enter the door only to find themselves...Back at the Unknown's Crib.  
Unknown: Sup homie? How was your trip?  
Sora: IT WAS GREAT! I saw Leon and Yuffie then we fought thi-  
Donald: EHHEM.  
Sora: ...Uh. Yeah, Mr.Blackman, Why'd you send me to a fake town?  
Unknown: Because it's in the plot.  
Sora: Makes sense...  
Donald: -facepalm-  
Axel: -POPS OUT OF NOWHERE- YO YO YO WAZZUP BITCHES!  
Fangirls: SQUEE!  
Axel: -Thank you thank you! -bows-  
Unknown: UGH. What the hell do you want?  
Axel: Golden Toilet, Million Dollars, Condo on the beach,- But that's not important what is important is that you are getting all the screen time. You need a break.  
Unknown: FINE THEN. -Toses him a card- I'll be in my trailor!  
Axel: AND ELIVIS IS LEAVING THE BUILDING!  
Unknown: -MumbleMumblestupidfirestartermumblemumble- -POOFS AWAY-  
Axel: Now that the sour-puss has left, allow me to make you my slave Mr.Porcupine. I am Axel and I will be your new master. Make sure you remeber that.  
Sora: Okie Dookie.  
Donald: It's offical, Sora you are the dumbest person ever.  
Axel: Nah, I know dumber..Anywho..-Pulls out his weapons- Don't cry please? I hate that..  
Sora: Huh?  
-Battle Start-  
Sora: This can't be good...  
Axel: MWAHAAHA!  
Sora runs at him going to attack and Axel just puts his hand out and holds his head, the other hand put behind his back. Sora franatically swings his keyblade back and forth  
Sora: NO FAIR! Move your arm!  
Axel: -Yawn- You have got to be kidding me..Must I really defeat you with one hand behind my back?  
Sora: -SWINGING BACK AND FORTH- I'M GUNNA WIN!  
Axel: ...This is pathetic.  
Sora: THE SECOND YOU MOVE THAT HAND YOU ARE GOING DOWN.  
Axel: -puts his arm down, Sora charges froward, Axel moves to the side and trips Sora with his foot-  
Sora: OH! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT.  
Axel: ...You know what? I'm just going to let you win.. This is taking up to much of my precious time.  
Sora: -Hits him in the head with keyblade-  
Axel: Oh.. Ow, you got me. I'm dead. -Poofs away-  
-Battle End-  
Sora: I AM VICTORIOUS!  
Donald: ...I would hardly call THAT a victory.  
Sora: SHUT UP. I WON.  
Donald: Fine fine.. You won. Congradulations. -Eye roll-  
Goofy: YAY FOR WINNING!  
Sora: WOOT PARTY!  
Jiminy: HEY! I FOUND SOMETHING!  
Donald: More cards? What is this a funhouse?  
Sora: I LOVE FUNHOUSES! -Yoinks cards- WEE!  
Axel: What are you, four?  
Donald: AXEL?  
Axel: The one and only.. Anyway I- Eyes Sora- No I'm not going to beat you up.  
Sora: -PHEW..  
Axel: I was told to tell you that if you keep going you are going to find that special someone.  
Sora: Who told you?  
Axel: Not important..What IS important is that I totally get to play matchmaker.  
Sora: OO! OO! MATCH ME FIRST!  
Axel: Alright.  
Goofy: -Picking his nose-  
Axel: Ew.. Um.. Alright your match.. will meet you UM- Upstairs!  
Goofy: IS IT RIKU?  
Sora: GOOFY.. I'm a guy.  
Axel: Ya never know..It might be a guy- might be a girl.  
Sora: BUT- I don't want a guy!  
Axel: Well it's a good thing it's a girl then.  
Sora: YAY! Oh.. But Kairi is gunna kill me.  
Axel: Well you won't have to worry about HER much longer..  
Sora: What's that suppose to mean?  
Axel: NOTHING.. Nothing. You'll forget I said that.  
Sora: ...I'm confused.  
Axel: So am I. Just go with flow, man.  
Sora: Alright.. so.. Flow where now? What's the plan?  
Axel: I'll tell you-  
Sora: WAIT.. Don't.  
Axel: Suit yourself.. But the plot isn't going to get any less confusing. -Poofs away-  
Sora: -smile of satisfaction-  
Donald: -Hits him in the head- WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU LET HIM TELL US THE PLAN?  
Sora: OW..  
Sora & Co wander up a flight of stairs into a room that looks exactally like the previous room.  
Donald: The makers couldn't use any other backgrounds?  
Sora: Low budget remeber?  
Jiminy: HEY! I FIGURED SOMETHING OUT!  
Donald: And I could care less...  
Jiminy: THIS WHOLE PLOT THING.. I think it's a conspiracy against us to control our memories replace someone important with someone we never met before so the Unknown man can control you and make you go after that person and use you as their slave!  
Sora: YEAH RIGHT.. That's the dumbest thing I've ever herd Jiminy.  
Goofy: -Laughs- Yeah.. What do you think this is, some cheaply made video game?  
Donald: Jiminy keep your mouth shut for a while kay? We have better things to do than listen to your silly conspiracy delusions.  
Jiminy: I guess your right...  
Goofy: Ya know.. this reminds me of that time in that other Castle when we were arguing about Riku..  
Sora: ...What other Castle?  
Donald: Goofy.. You and Jiminy are deliousional.  
Goofy: You don't remeber? It was.. Hola-Holler- Uh..  
Sora: That Horehouse we took a wrong turn into?  
Goofy: No..It was different.  
Donald: A dream you had fantisizing about Sora's Friend?  
Goofy: UH.. Yeah probally if non of you remeber.  
Sora: EWW.. Gross Goofy.  
Jiminy: Yeah, geez.. Thanks for sharing.


	5. Part 5: I want my Mummy!

Part Five

Sora and Co, head up to that big door that Axel told them to go through, because ofcourse..We all listen to strangers.  
Sora: Hm.. which card should I use? The one with.. Sand? NAH BORING..Hearts.. TO GIRLY. -Tosses them over his shoulder-  
Donald: Eventually you are going to have to visit all of them..  
Sora: I know.. -OOH.. THIS ONES SHINEY..BUT.. NAH. HOW ABOUT.. THE PUMPKIN!  
Goofy: -A-YUCK!  
Donald: ..He had to pick the stupidest looking one..  
Sora sticks the card in the door and they end up in...

Halloween Town. Home of the blanked covered ghosts, dancing trees, Talking skeletons, chello playing vampires and Santa Clause ( --Kindanotreally).  
Goofy: GARWSH. LOOK AT ALL THEM FREAKY FOKE.  
Donald: ..And Giant talking dog things aren't freaky?  
Goofy: Ofcourse not. GUCK, Kids love giant talking dog things.  
Sora: ...Whatever you say..  
Just then.. Jack Skellington pops out of thin air and greets them by scaring them.  
Donald: JESUS CHRIST! -Hides behind Goofy-  
Goofy: -Shrieks like a girl-  
Sora: ..WELL HI THERE!  
Jack: Woah. Some pair of lungs you got there. That was the best shriek I've herd in a while..You are so easy to scare. I'm gunna have a feild day. Anywho, I'm Jack Skellington, King of all things revolting!Nice to meet ya'!  
Donald: HMPH! NICE TO MEET ..You have got to be kidding me. WE AREN'T ABOUT TO BE-  
Jack: -Here we got a bit of a problem..  
Donald: A MENTAL PROBLEM..  
Jack: No the medicane will fix that.. It's a different problem.  
Sora: What is it? You don't have any guts? It's okay Donald doesn't either..  
Donald: HEY!  
Jack: Well.. This is the problem. -POOF HEARTLESS.-  
Sora: OH..  
-Battle Start-  
Sora: I really... really... hate you right now.  
Jack: -Shrugg-  
Mummy Heatless: I WANT MY MUMMY!  
Sora: DIE ROTTING SCUM!  
SO.. Sora kills some mummies. Let's skip the details..  
-Battle End-  
Donald: WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?  
Jack: The heartless.  
Donald: WHAT'CHA CALL THEM FOR THEN?  
Jack: ...I didn't. They are really a pain in the bones..They would rather rip out peoples insides and eat them rather than just scaring them to death.  
Donald: AND SCARING THEM TO DEATH IS ANY BETTER?  
Jack: Please.. Stop yelling. People are trying to rest in peace.  
Donald: ...  
Sora: -Poking Jack's leg- What holds you together?  
Jack: Hm? I don't know.. Let's go ask Mr.WannabeFrankenstein.  
Sora: OKIE DOOKIE!  
Jack: FOLLOW MEEEEE! -walks off-  
Jiminy: -Comes out of Sora's shoe- This has bad stupid idea written all over it..  
Sora: LA LA LA -Follows Jack-  
Donald: He is going to walk right into a trap..  
Jack: -POOF Behind Donald- OH YOU FOUND ME OUT..  
Donald: QUACK! -Jumps onto Goofy-  
Jack: HAHA JUST KIDDING! Let's go!

So.. They follow big crazy talking skellington, running into annoying flowers and mummies on the way, Until the reach the not-so-secret labratory of Mr.WannabeFrankenstein.'  
Jack: Allow me introduce to you Dr.Finkelstein, world famous mad scientist.  
Dr.F: Not mad! Angry! I'm an angry scientist.. And I'm afraid like all angry scientists I've created a horrible people eatting monster!  
Goofy: GARWSH.  
Dr.F: YES, I made it while I was getting my bi-monthly haircut It-  
Sora: BUT.. You're bald.  
Dr.F: I'm not bald, I shave my head.  
Sora: OOH..Go on..  
Dr.F: It came to me from out of the blue..Why not make a False Memory People Eatting Monster?  
Sora: Sounds like a good idea..  
Dr.F: It is! So this monster of mine-Can turn invisable!  
Sora: Get outta town!  
Dr.F: It crawls inside of your head and eats away at your memory causing you to remeber the monster itself inplace of normal memories!  
Sora: AWSOME!  
Donald: ...I THINK I'M INFECTED.  
Dr.F: YES! We all are.. The monster can cause damage to more than one person at once! Which is why I created a MemoryMonster Repelant.  
Goofy: Did it work?  
Jack: Not eactly.. As soon as he went to use it, Those Egyptain Mummy Heartless started showing up.  
Donald: Sounds like your a totally failer..  
Dr.F: NO IT'S PERFECT!  
Donald: BULLSHIT. That's a lie!  
Dr.F: IT'S COMPLETELY TRUE- Just with the error of 100.  
Donald: Which means it's crap.  
Dr.F: IS NOT IT'S FLAWLESS!  
Donald: PROVE IT!  
Dr.F: UH.. I can't because.. I lost it.  
Sora: LET'S GO FIND IT! I always wanted monster replant!  
Jack: Sally probally has it. I'll go get it. Come on leafhead!  
Sora: Coming!  
Donald: I'm surronded by idiots...

Once again the Trio follows Jack, who at one point made a wrong turn into a tree, who replied with rude comments. Eventually Jack let them into a graveyard where Sally was staring at air.  
Jack: Sally! I knew you'd be in here! Visiting your uncle again?  
Sally: ..-Looks at Sora & Co.- Who are your odd looking friends?  
Jack: No idea, didn't bother to learn their names. Do you have that Monster Replant?  
Sally: ..Yeah.  
Sora: Can we have it?  
Sally: No.  
Donald: WHY NOT?  
Sally: I don't talk to strangers.  
Donald: ...  
Jack: Okay, can I have it?  
Sally: Ofcourse. But, How are you going to get replant in your head?  
Jack: Pour it through my eye sockets ofcourse!  
Sally: What about them?  
Jack: Hm.. I suppose we could drill a hole into their head and pour it in.  
Donald: No need, Sora already has a hole drilled in his head.  
Sora: -Blink.- I do? -Starts feeling his head for holes.-  
Donald: Moron.  
Jack: Aw, don't say that.. He's not all stupid, He put on his own clothes didn't he?  
Sora: Uh.. actually My-  
Just then Oogie Boogie runs through streaking.  
Oogie: FREEDOM!  
Donald: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?  
Goofy: As long as he didn't take that replant I don't care.  
Oogie: YOINK! -Takes replant from Sally-   
Donald: -Gives Goofy evil eyes-  
Jack: OOGIE! GIVE THAT BACK!  
Oogie: Manners Jack. Say please.  
Jack: HAND IT OVER.  
Oogie: Yes, ofcourse -Goes to hand it back but purposly spills it onto his foot.- OOPS.. Butterfingers! Well.. butterhands.. Haven't got any fingers.  
Jack: YOU FOOL.  
Oogie: Hmm.. -staring at his foot.- Does it work like bugspray? -Walks off-  
Sora: WE NEED HIS FOOT!  
Jack: I agree! AFTER HIM!

AND AGAIN.. We follow Jack, this time to Oogie's Casino.  
Sora: OOOOoOO SLOT MACHINE.  
Donald: WE HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO.  
Jack: OOGIE HAND OVER YOUR FOOT!  
Oogie: What do you want me to do, cut it off?  
Jack: YES!  
Oogie: Well then.. YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT THAT. Anyone want to play poker?  
Sora: OH ME! ME!  
Jack: Oogie cut off your foot or you will be taken down!  
Oogie: -Eyes foot- I think that replant stains.. OH I FEEL FUNNY.  
Sora: Uh-Oh..  
Oogie: I FEEL.. ALL... EXPLODE-Y.  
Jack: Uh.. you okay?  
Oogie: STAY BACK. I'M GUNNA BLOW!  
-Battle Start-  
Donald: ...What the crap?  
Sora: I'M GOING TO CUT HIS FOOT OFF!  
Jack: I'LL HELP!  
Goofy: ...This is getting weird..  
Sora and Oogie Boogie engage in a battle where Oogie hid behind bars and tried to kill him with fuzzy dice. Inevitably, Sora won the fight.  
-Battle End-

Everyone is randomly back in the labratory.  
Sora: ..Uh.. wheren't we at a Casino a minute ago?  
Goofy: Shhh! Mr. WannabeFrankenstein is talking.  
Dr.F: It's a good thing Oogie is made of fabric otherwise I wouldn't be able to squeeze that repelant out of his foot. There is only a few drops though..  
Goofy: Why don't you drink it Sora?  
Sora: Ew..No. It was on a Bugman's foot..  
Dr.F: ..You don't want it? That's to bad I would have loved to put something into your head..  
Jack: So..You don't care if there is a Monster poking holes in your brain?  
Sora: Ofcourse I care! I'm just not putting foot-juice anywhere near my head.  
Jack: But.. IT WILL REVEAL THE PLOT...With the monster gone everything will make sense!  
Sora: Yeah.. But Axel said that he's confused to so.. As long as I'm not the only one confused with the plot, I don't care if there is a creepy gremlin in my head.  
Dr.F: ..I have to say.. Not a single thing you said made sense.  
Sally: ...Who's Axel?  
Sora: Uh.. this guy.  
Sally: What guy?  
Sora: I dunno, some guy.  
Sally: ...  
Jack: Some random person told you he was confused and that's why your not killing the monster?  
Sora: He wasn't random.. The black dude knew him.  
Jack: ...Riight.  
Goofy: Sora's stupidity is scaring me.  
Jack: THAT'S GREAT NEWS.  
Donald and Goofy: -blink-  
Sora: ...  
Jack: ...  
Goofy: ...  
Sally: This is awkward.  
Sora: ...Yeah, well, I'll be off then!  
Jack: Bye Leafhead! Mr.Duck, Dog...thing.. Nice talking to ya!  
Sora,Donald,&Goofy: -Leave-  
Jack: ...The black dude?  
Sally: Weirdest kid I have ever met.


	6. Part 6: Smells like home

Part 6

Sora left and ended up finding a second ridiculously long latter. This, to only Sora's surprise, led back into the Castle

Sora: -panting- Hey! It's the place where I didn't know where we were before!  
Goofy: -Get's lost in deep thought-  
Donald: Stupid got you again Goofy?  
Goofy: Nah it's that Castle I was talking 'bout before.  
Sora: The one in the Riku dream? What about it?  
Goofy: I'm pretty sure I wasn't dreaming it…  
Donald: Yes you were.  
Goofy: Nah it was that place were Kairi was all… napping. And then Sora went all…gone. I couldn't have made up how much I missed him..  
Sora: Me? Ew! You like Riku AND me?  
Goofy: YES- BUT  
Sora: -Shivers- Okay! Dirty thought… BUT I totally know what you are talking about now. It was when I was a awesomely hot heartless.  
Goofy: -smiles-  
Sora: …..Didn't that happen outside?  
Goofy: -frowns-  
Donald: You idiot! I remember it perfectly! It was in a castle.  
Sora: OH YEAH! What was it's name then huh?  
Donald: Well my stupid friend it's name was-…..Uh……Um..Why should I tell you anyway!  
Sora: AHA! You forgot!  
Donald: Did not! Jiminy tell him the name of the Castle that I remember.  
Jiminy: -pops out of Sora's glove-thing- Alright! It was- HOLY FUCKING SHIT! MY BEAUTIFUL WORK! EVERY SENTENCE EVERY WORD! ALL THREE THOUSAND PAGES WRITTEN BY HAND! GONE!  
Donald: What?  
Jiminy: HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN! MY PRECIOUS WORK! MY JOURNALISM! MY MEMOS! THE PHONE NUMBER I GOT FROM KAIRI!  
Sora: Sorry man……Wait- what?  
Jiminy: WHAT KIND OF FREAKHOUSE IS THIS?  
Sora: One with shiny floors…  
Jiminy: -Burst into tears-  
Donald: Chill out. You can make another one.  
Jiminy: THREE THOUSAND PAGES TO MAKE UP!  
Goofy: ….Gawrsh. I don't remember having three thousand pages worth of adventure.  
Sora: I'm really sorry.  
Jiminy: It's alright.. it's not your fault.  
Sora: No.. I'm sorry.  
Donald: Why would you be- UGH GROSS WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SMELL?  
Sora: -laughs-  
Goofy: Smells like home.  
Donald: o.0?  
Jiminy: CAN'T BREATHE.. I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE. -Runs upstairs & Everyone follows-

Elsewhere  
Namine: La la, drawing a picture..

Upstairs  
Donald: -Pulls Sora to the side-  
Sora: OH NO.. It wasn't me.  
Donald: …? No listen.. I think there is something seriously wrong with this house, I think we should go.  
Sora: Huh? You say something?  
Donald: Yes, I did you idiot. I want to leave.  
Sora: Kay bye then.  
Donald: …..You are coming too.  
Sora: AW BUT.. BUT… Outside doesn't have chrome walls! And chrome floors! And chrome chairs! And windows! And-  
Donald: I GET IT.  
Sora: Kay! Onwards then!  
Donald: -slams head against the chrome wall- If we get seriously hurt in here, you are going to be hurt the worst.  
Jiminy: -Pops out of Sora's belt- Hey! I think we should go too! We are slowly loosing our memories and I think the black hooded people are going to try to use us as slaves.  
Sora & Donald: DELUSIONAL.  
Jiminy: …Alright.  
Goofy: FEAR NOT FELLOW MEMBERS OF THE PLUTO-GANG!  
Donald: Pluto gang?  
Goofy: If the memories in our heads get devoured completely. WE WILL REMEMBER EACHOTHER!  
Donald: How the heck could we forget everything and still remember each other.  
Goofy: …We…just…will.  
Donald: You're a bigger idiot than Sora!  
Sora: HEY! NOT-STUPID HERE!  
Donald: YES YOU ARE DUMBASS!  
Sora: GOOFY! YOU ARE RIGHT! LET'S GO!  
Goofy: YEAH! A-YUCK!  
Donald: …I should just leave you two to die here..  
Sora: You can't cause you love me to much!  
Donald: Fuck off.  
Sora: -pulls out cards- I PICK THE ONE THAT HAS SAND! CAUSE I WANNA MAKE SAND CASTLES!  
Donald: I'M NOT READY FOR SAND! -Knocks it out of his hand-  
Sora: Hey! FINE! THE ONE WITH THE PILLARS!  
Donald: Fine that one..  
Sora: Nah.. The one with the hearts because Donald needs a hug. -Puts that one in the door-  
Donald: I DO NOT NEED A HUG!


	7. Part 7: Kill me

Part 7

Sora put the card with the hearts in the door and they ended up in…  
Wonderland! Home of the disappearing cats, singing flowers, giant smoking caterpillars, marching cards and a Bitchy Queen.

Sora: -eyes widen- WOAH GIANT MUSHROOMS.  
Goofy: Hey.. who's that?  
White Rabbit: -runs up to them and yells in their face- I'M LATE! HOLY CRAP I'M LATE!  
Donald: Maybe you're pregnant.  
Goofy & Sora: -stare at Donald-  
Donald: …..What?  
White Rabbit: I'M GOING TO BE ROASTED FOR DINNER! OH I'M LATE!  
Sora: …Um.. for what?  
White Rabbit: THE TRIAL! LATE FOR THE TRIAL OH! I'LL LOOSE MY HEAD!  
Sora: -Eyes widen- Someone is gunna cut your head off? COOL!  
Donald: -Hits Sora in the head- Sora! Shut up!  
White Rabbit: I'LL NEVER MAKE IT IN TIME! OH MY ASS WILL BE KICKED! -runs off-  
Donald: What the fuck?  
Goofy: For such a peaceful little forest, there sure are some wack-os here.  
Donald: Tell me about it.  
Goofy: Alright.. well, This crazy rabbit came up to us a couple of seconds ago and he said-  
Donald: Shut up. It was an expression.  
Goofy: ..Oh.  
Sora: …LET'S FOLLOW THAT RABBIT! -runs off-  
Donald: …..Okaaay.

So they follow the white rabbit, who took sharp turns and climbed up trees, swung from flower to flower. It was ridiculously hard to catch up. They managed somehow, Sora even had time to stop every few minutes and pick up stuff & parts of giant mushrooms and plants into his pocket (Only God knows why..). Eventually the rabbit stopped in a courtyard where a Alice stood on trail and the Queen bitched at her.

Goofy: Hey, some kind of get to together. Ya, think it's a party?  
Donald: Of course it isn't a party! It's so obvious this is the trail that rabbit was talking about.  
WR( White Rabbit, getting a little lazy here.): You understand the charges, Alice?  
Alice: Um.. NO! What the heck did I do?  
Queen: YOU EXISTED THAT'S WHAT YOU DID. Also, YOU ARE IN CAHOOTS WITH THE HEARLESS!  
Alice: I am not! You have no proof of that!  
Queen: That evidence is…..I FORGET WHAT IT IS! SO YOU ARE GETTING PUNISHED BECAUSE YOU STOLE MY MEMORY.  
WR: Yeah what she said! You have committed a serious crime!  
Alice: I'm being punished because Her Majesty is getting old?  
Queen: OLD? OLD?  
Alice: Yeah, you herd me. I shouldn't get blamed for your Altimers.  
Queen: Do you not know who you are talking to?  
Alice: A fat bitch?  
Queen: YOU BRAZEN THEIF!  
Sora: ……..What's brazen mean?  
Goofy: -shrug- Doesn't sound nice though.  
Sora: She has no right to be picking on cute blondes! -runs up towards the queen-  
Donald: …Since when does he like blondes?  
Goofy: -shrug- Uh…Sora, Bad Idea!  
Queen: The court has reached a verdict! Your sentence is….DEATH!  
Alice: What?  
Sora: Hold it right there you overweight bitch! This trail is bullshit! You should investigate before you convict people!  
Queen: ….Are you saying Alice is innocent?  
Sora: Yes!  
Queen: Then you know who did it?  
Sora: Uh….  
Queen: The sentence is still death unless you give me an answer boy!  
Sora: UHH...  
Queen: WELL?  
Sora: I DID IT!  
Donald: WHAT?  
Goofy: Huh?  
Alice: What the hell?  
Queen: EXCUSE ME?  
Goofy: Gawrsh.. Sora's been stealing memory the whole time?  
Sora: -Elbows Goofy- Of course not!  
Goofy: So why did you say you did?  
Sora: UH….Give me a second.  
Queen: SEIZE THE ROBBERS AT ONCE!

Battle Start  
Sora: Oo Okay didn't think this through…  
So pretty much.. Sora bends some giant cards in half.  
Battle End

Sora: AHA! Victory!  
Donald: ….Where the heck did the girl go?  
Sora: -Eyes fountain- OH MAN… Have to pee..  
Goofy: Maybe Alice escaped.  
Sora: -inches closer to the fountain.-  
Queen: Maybe she did. BUT YOU WON'T.  
Sora & Co turn around and see the Queen ready with a whole deck of cards.  
Donald: This won't end well…  
Sora: RETREAT! -Runs away-  
Goofy: WAIT FOR US!

They run for the hills, Sora screaming at the top of his lungs, until they get far-far-from the Queen and her angry cards. They find none-other than Alice hiding.

Sora: We almost got killed! -Looks at Alice- At least your okay.  
Donald: ARE YOU INSANE?  
Alice: …Um, are you really a memory thief? -backing up.-  
Sora: No! Why would I steal memory? There isn't any profit in that..  
Goofy: Yup Sora only said that cause he wanted to-  
Donald: - hit on you!  
Sora: …Huh?  
Alice: -blush- Really? Well.. Thank you for saving me cutie.  
Sora: …Um.  
Cheshire Cat: -Pops out of thin air-  
Donald: AH! -Jumps onto Goofy, who jumps onto Sora, who drops them both.-  
Alice: Oh! It's that crazy cat.  
Cheshire Cat: -Laughing maniacticly- You aren't far enough yet. -Disappears and pops up to the left of them- The queen can smell fresh meat. She won't stop hunting you until she gets the kill. Did she forget she remembered or did she remember she forgot? Makes no difference to me. Just sounds fun doesn't it?  
Sora: I'm confused…  
Jiminy: -Pops out of Sora's mouth- We should hide Alice!  
Sora: UGH! -Spits on the floor, wipes his tongue, jumps up and down.- Cockroach germs!  
Jiminy: I'm a cricket!  
Sora: Ew! Cricket in my mouth!  
Jiminy: Never mind that. The queen is going to cut Alice's head off.  
Sora: …So…We'll just cut the queens head of instead. -sticks soap in his mouth-  
Cheshire Cat: You should do something, but ..Aw screw it. Riddles are hard to think up all the time. I think I'll be black instead.  
Sora: Sounds cool.  
Cheshire Cat: Doesn't it? -EHEM. Let's see here. -disappears and reappears behind them.- YO YO WHAT'S GOOD HOMIE?  
Sora: BITCHES FO'SHO.  
Donald: ……..  
Cheshire Cat: YO' YOU AINT GUNNA REMEMBER NUTHIN' IF YOU TRY HARD. IT LIES THAT CRACKER HEAD OF YOUS.  
Sora: Word.  
Jiminy: Huh?  
Cheshire Cat: I AINT SAYIN' NUTHIN.  
Donald: ….The hell?

They wandered out of their hiding spot when it got quiet and wandered forward until they ended up in a house.

Sora: -reading candy- "Eat me?" Look guys! This candy wants me to eat it!  
Donald: You don't know where that's been!  
Goofy: This bottle wants me to drink it!  
Donald: It doesn't mean you should!  
Sora: This chair wants me to sit in it!  
Donald: Don't touch anything!  
Sora: …Huh? "Smoke me?" Hm…  
Donald: DON'T TOUCH THAT.  
Sora: Alright, alright.  
Goofy: Weird how the woods is a house all the sudden..  
Sora: -Reading things in the room labeled " me"- I told you. Cheap sets. They didn't have enough forest background.  
Alice: Let's look around! We might find something useful.  
Sora: -reads Alice's back- "Kill me?" Hm… -Pulls his keyblade out-  
Donald: -Hits him over the head- If one of the signs told you to cut your own foot of would you?  
Sora: …Maybe..  
Alice: OH NO!  
Queen: You haven't seen the last of me!  
Sora: -Reads Queens Crown- "Wear me?"  
Queen: Excuse me?  
Sora: OH..Uh.. nothing.  
Queen: The jig is up! You all stole my memory! So I sentence you all to- …I sentence you to…Uh.. wait….. I sentence..um… Huh?  
Goofy: Spit it out.  
Queen: Where the hell am I?  
Donald: Huh!  
Queen: What's going on here? Who are you? I ..don't.. remember what I was doing…  
Sora: What's wrong with her?  
Goofy: Maybe she hit her head?  
Alice: HOLY HELL RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Battle Start  
Random Giant paper-machay juggler man is there.  
Sora: Wait I'm confused. Where did this thing come from?  
Goofy: Fight, Sora, Fight!  
Sora: Okaaay..  
Random Boss: -Throws fire at him-  
Sora: AH! -ducks and throws the flaming stick back-  
Random: -Flaming stick gets his arm caught on fire and he burns to a crisp.-  
Sora: Um. Alrighty then..  
Battle End

Queen: YOU THERE. The Spiky-Haired boy! Where did that heartless come from?  
Sora: I don't know..  
Queen: OF WITH YOUR HEAD. HE'S PLOTTING AGAINST ME.  
Alice: Paranoid much? Please, You're the one who told us to kill the heartless.  
Sora: …She.. did?  
Alice: It was brave of her! Risking her favorite servants to destroy a fire breathing heartless! And we did! With success. Isn't that right Sora?  
Sora: …-Stares at Alice- How did you know my name!  
Alice: Huh?  
Sora: She new my name! But.. I NEVER TOLD YOU.  
Queen: OH DEAR SHE MUST BE A SPY!  
Sora: A SPY? AHH GET AWAY FROM ME!  
Queen: AND ME! GUARDS SEIZE HER!  
Alice: Hey wait! I- did nothing wrong! -Guards grab her arms- NO Let me go!  
Guards: -Start dragging her off-  
Queen: GET RID OF THE SPY!  
Sora: She.. MIGHT HAVE BEEN PLANING TO KILL ME.  
Queen: Crazy stalker! WE MUST ELIMINATE HER BEFORE SHE STEALS OUR IDENTIY!  
Sora: YEAH AND QUICKLY!  
Queen: GUARDS ELIMINATE HER!  
Alice: AHH NO! HELP! DONALD! GOOFY! DO SOMETHING!  
Goofy: GAWRSH! She knew our names too!  
Sora: AHH! A SPY! SHE MUST HAVE SUMMOND THE HEARTLESS!  
Goofy: OH NO!  
Alice: AHH! -Gets dragged off-  
Donald: Idiots! You are going to get her killed!  
Sora: B-but, She knew our names! We never told her!  
Donald: Yes we did- -thinks- ….You're..right. We didn't. She.. was a stalker.  
Sora: Exactly.


	8. Part 8: Kairi's keychain heals all

Part 8

Sora & Co climbed up a giant vine to get out of Wonderland, which was a lot harder than a latter.. and it gave rope burn. Before they left Sora grabbed a large piece of the giant mushroom near the exit and put it in his pocket with the rest of the random plant pieces. They ended up back in the Castle. (Where else?).

Sora: -Fiddling through his pockets-  
Donald: Hey.. I hope the king is alright.  
Sora: What made you think of him?  
Donald: Just making sure I remember him.  
Sora: ….Why you like him or something?  
Donald: He's a friend alright? Geez, is everyone gay to you?  
Sora: No.. just you and Goofy.. -pulls part of a flower out of his pocket examines it then puts it back in.-  
Donald: Why the heck would you think we are gay?  
Sora: I dunno.. it's just.. you guys are awfully close..  
Donald: So are you and Riku.  
Sora: Yeah but we both like Kairi.  
Donald: So.. I have Daisy..  
Sora: Yeah but, you and Goofy are closer than you and Daisy.  
Donald: So?  
Goofy: ……..  
Sora: I'm just saying.  
Donald: WE AREN'T ALRIGHT.  
Sora: No need to yell….Or are you just jealous Riku and the King are together right now?  
Donald: SHUT UP!  
Sora: Okay. I will.. but..I'm just letting you know. I like girls okay?  
Donald: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!

Elsewhere  
In some room where the Order chills. (Except Axel, he warms)  
Larxene: So… Axel, you seem really interested in this Sora kid.  
Axel: And you aren't?  
Larxene: I haven't made up my mind. I'd like to know what's on yours -wink wink-  
Axel: ..You got something in your eye?  
Larxene: -Sigh- No..  
Axel: Well.. Sora was a heartless once. You don't find that odd?  
Larxene: A little. He isn't evil at all.  
Axel: Exactly. No thirst for blood.. no cutting people open for hearts.. no nothing. Only one other person managed to keep their sanity afterwards.  
Larxene: So.. You are interested in his heart strength?  
Axel: Yeah. Hearts are so interesting aren't they?  
Larxene: And mysterious… And.. romantic.. They make you want to ..kiss don't they?  
Axel: What?  
Larxene: Nothing..  
Axel: I find his heart fascinating.  
Larxene: Why you want it?  
Axel: Yeah. For a friend, think it will be a nice present?  
Larxene: Defiantly.

Back in the Hall  
Donald: Did we just forget where we live or is it just me?  
Sora: Just you. I know exactly where I live.  
Donald: Really? Where?  
Sora: Brooklyn!  
Goofy: Gawrsh, I thought you lived on an island.  
Sora: Oh yeah. I know exactly where I live. An island!  
Donald: -Eye roll- Goofy where do we live?  
Goofy: …..Brooklyn?  
Donald: No, Goofy. We live in the King's Castle.  
Goofy: Oh right. So we didn't forget!  
Donald: You did!  
Goofy: …What else did we forget?  
Sora: Uh.. I don't know. I don't remember.  
Donald: Probably something stupid.  
Sora: OH! I remember what I forgot!  
Goofy: You do?  
Sora: Yes!  
Goofy: Tell us!  
Donald: Yes, please do. (Sarcasm by the way)  
Sora: I have to go to the bathroom!  
Goofy: Oh yeah!  
Donald: -face palm-  
Sora: -Goes through his pockets-  
Donald: Now what?  
Sora: KAIRI'S KEYCHAIN HEALS ALL!  
Donald: What?  
Sora: You hit your head and gave yourself a bump.  
Donald: -feels head-  
Goofy: Oh look at that! -Points at Donald and laughs-  
Sora: -Eats a piece of mushroom- Whoa. Hey Donald you know what?  
Donald: What?  
Sora: I also need a nap.  
Donald: What?  
Sora: -curls up in a ball on the floor-  
Donald: Are you kidding me?  
Sora: Night! -closes eyes-  
Goofy: Night! -curls up next to Sora and goes to sleep-  
Donald: ARE YOU TWO HIGH OR SOMETHING?  
Sora: -opens eyes- YUP. -falls asleep-  
Donald: ………….

Sora's Dream  
Sora is sitting on the Papu Tree with Riku and Kairi.  
Riku: OH MY FACE IS MELTING.  
Kairi: -Laughs-  
Riku: -dies-  
Kairi: You know what?  
Sora: What?  
Kairi: I…only have ..four fingers on this hand.  
Sora: Really.. I have nine.  
Kairi: -Laughs-  
Dead Riku: -laughs-  
Sora: -Laughs-  
Kairi: -Turns into Namine-  
Sora: Huh?  
Namine: Hi, there!  
Sora: …..

Sora: -wakes up-  
Donald: About time!  
Sora: What some mushroom?  
Donald: NO!  
Goofy: Time for some more exploring!  
Sora: YEAH!  
Donald: -Sora empty your pockets!  
Sora: NO!  
Jiminy: It's alright I got rid of everything in his pockets while he was sleeping.  
Donald: Where'd you put it?  
Jiminy: ……..Never mind that.


	9. Part 9: I wish I wish I were a fish

Part 9

Donald spent a whole 10 minutes lecturing Sora about how he shouldn't pick up random plants and eat them, While Goofy looked for Jiminy's "stash" of sorts. (Where did he put all that stuff?).

Donald: -And that's why you should always know what's food and what's a hallucinagen.  
Sora: ...BORED NOW.  
Donald: WHERE YOU LISTENING?  
Sora: Nope. I was looking at that fairy over there.  
Donald: Fairy? -Looks around-  
Sora: HAHA! Made ya look! Anyway...  
Donald: -Facepalm-  
Sora: Time for another card!  
Goofy: -Walks back over- I can't find it..  
Donald: All well..  
Sora: HM... Whale? NAH TO WET.. OH! Let's go to the Sandy one!  
Jiminy: Whatever..

Sora put the card in the door dramactically and they ended up in...  
Agrabah! Home of the thieves, greedy monkies, talkative genies, slutty princesses and a Chick-Obessesed Wizard.

Goofy: Garwsh thats a lot of sand..  
Sora: Tell me about it..  
Goofy: Okay well first of all- We are in a desert and it's full of sa-  
Donald: IT'S AND EXPRESSION DUMBASS!  
Sora: HEY LOOK OVER THERE!  
Sora points at Aladdin (The crazy ratboy without a shirt on) who is surronded by heartless.  
Sora: Aww! They like him!  
Goofy: Maybe.. we should.. help him?  
Sora: HEHE -Falls over-  
Donald: -pulls him back up- Jesus Christ man! What the hell did you eat?  
Sora: That.. poka dotted mushroom remeber?  
Donald: You're an idiot!  
Sora: I know you are but what am I?  
Donald: UGH!  
Sora: I REALLY.. HAVE TO PEE. -Walks up to Aladdin- Excuse me Mr.Kawala do you know where the nearest restroom is?  
Aladdin: ...Kawala? Um...Help me and I'll tell you!  
Sora: Oh alright..

Battle Start  
Samari Heartless: RAWR!  
Sora: TAKE THAT! -Hit's himself in the head with the keyblade and falls over laughing-  
Samari Heartless: ...?  
Donald: -Kills the heartless- SORA YOU STUPID STUPID PERSON.  
Battle End

More heartless show up  
Goofy: Go away heartless! Shoo! Shoo!  
Donald: Like thats gunna work..  
Sora: -Giggles-  
Donald: -Eye Roll-  
Heartless: WE VANT TO SUCK YOUR BLOOD!  
Aladdin: I have an idea!  
Donald: SO DO IT.  
Aladdin: Okay! MAGIC LAMP! MY FIRST WISH!  
Donald: Oh great another wacko.  
Aladdin: GET RID OF THE CUTE BLACKIES!  
Genie: -pops out of the lamp- HEY HEY HEY! FIRST WISH COMIN' UP. Wait what was it? OH I KNOW.. A sandwhich right? Haha just kidding.. Hey did you see that show last night? BOY WAS IT CRAZZZY. I mean seriously how many girls can one guy have ..OH.. I see you have a new vest! Where did you get it you know I once had a vest but all the other genies had ones too and I didn't feel original at all so-  
Aladdin: KILL THE HEARTLESS ALREADY!  
Genie: OH.. Right. -Poofs them away-  
Goofy: HOLY SHIT!  
Donald: ..And why didn't you call him in the first place? -Glares at Aladdin-  
Aladdin: Well you see-  
Genie: -HE'S NOT NO WISHING MAN! HE'S A MASTER MAN. ...Boy did I hate masters. I once had one that was all "OH GIVE ME THE WORLDS OXYGEN SUPPLY!" I mean come on? They oxygen supply seriously.. I did it though. Put it all in a handy jar and-  
Aladdin: EHEM.  
Genie: Oh.. Right. Yeah so he is only allowed to make THREE WISHES. A-ONE-A-TWO-A-THREE! And boy let me tell you.. there was once this one guy who wasted his first wish on a sandwhich.. Come to think of it.. Usually people waste there first wish on something stupid. You did it too actually, ya know I would have wished all the heartless everywhere were gone just incase they came back for a second fight or some-  
Aladdin: WILL YOU SHUT UP!  
Genie: EEP. Man.. You didn't have to yell. -Poofs back into lamp.-  
Donald: Well he's annoying..  
Aladdin: Tell me about it. Heh- At least I get wishes. So you guys want to help me get this chick to like me?  
Sora: Sure!  
Aladdin: Sweet! Race you to the palace! -Runs off-  
Donald: ...WHAT THE CRAP? IS EVERYONE HIGH?  
Sora: -Giggles and falls over- Hehe! You said crap! Crap is poo! Poo-Poo! Hehe.  
Goofy: Um..  
Donald: ...I need to stop hanging out with you freaks.  
Goofy: ..You wanna follow that guy or what?  
Donald: Yeah. Maybe we can convince him to give us the lamp after he is done with it.  
Goofy: Sounds like a good idea.  
Donald: OFCOURSE IT'S A GOOD IDEA.  
Sora: HEY I CAN DO THE WORM. -Starts wiggling on the floor-  
Goofy: Um...  
Donald: ..Pick him up Goofy. We kinda need him.  
Goofy: Right. -Puts Sora over his shoulder-  
Sora: WEEE! A RIDE.  
Donald: -Eye Roll-

Donald and Goofy, who is carring Sora- who won't stop singing Peanut Butter and Jelly Time-, wander around the dessert town, Avoiding the Heartless, until they catch up to Aladdin who happenes to be robbing some pots from a stand.

Donald: LOOTER!  
Aladdin: -Hides vase behind back- Huh? What?  
Goofy: Robbing is bad!  
Sora: _Bad Boy! Bad Boy! Watcha gunna do? Watcha gunna do when they come for you!..._  
Aladdin: -Stares at Sora- What's up with him?  
Donald: None of your business! Now put the stolen goods down!  
Aladdin: -Drops the vase and it smashes- Oops..  
Goofy: Hey did you steal the lamp?  
Aladdin: YES! I stole it from a giant cave shaped like a lepord!  
Donald & Goofy: ...  
Sora: Goofy I don't feel so good...  
Goofy: Huh?  
Sora: -Barfs on his shirt- Sorry..  
Donald: GROSS!  
Aladdin: oo  
Goofy: Aw man..  
Sora: -starts laughing- It's pretty funny if you think about it!  
Donald: NO IT ISN'T!  
Genie: OH MAN.. Once time I barfed on this cute little puppy at it bit me in the nose- I had to go to the hospital and stay there for a week because the dog had rabies and it-  
Aladdin: STOP TALKING.  
Genie: Yes master. Sheesh.. I help people for all eternity and I get told to shut up? Man oh man. Boy do I wish somebody would wish me free! I could go on a crusie line then. Maybe Disney World.. I here it's nice this time of year. They got that new ride- What's it called.. anywho I really hope we could be friends Bud. Man.. you know bleech will get that barf out. Hm.. I wonder what's for dinner probally some sort of meat-  
Aladdin: SHUT THE HELL UP AND I'LL WISH YOU FREE.  
Genie: OH YAY! -Zips mouth shut(Literally)-  
Donald: -GASP- You'd do that?  
Aladdin: -wispers- Ofcourse not! I'm not retarded. You can have it when I'm done.  
Donald: SWEET!  
Genie: -Unzips mouth- FREEDOM! Oh I can't wait- No cramped spaces- No crazy power hungry masters. Maybe I could get my own genie.. How would that work? An ex-genie owning a genie.. Gee I think it'd be a bit awkward no? Hm.. What if it's one of my genie pals too? I'll probally wish him free.. and then he'll wish another genie free causing a chain a free genies. But then- What if one of them wants revenge? Hm.. that wouldn't be good-  
Aladdin: EHEM.  
Genie: OH RIGHT. Quiet equals freedom got it. -Zips mouth back up-  
Aladdin: Now.. About Jasmine the chick I want. I suppose if I were a prince I could marry her hm?  
Goofy: But then you'd have to be king!  
Donald: Sultan!  
Sora: I WISH I WISH I WERE A FISH!  
Genie: -Turns Sora into a fish-  
Aladdin: WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I'M YOUR MASTER! NOT HIM!  
Genie: Heh. Sorry, couldn't resist. -Turns Sora back-  
Donald: Retards.. EVERYWHERE.  
Aladdin: TO THE PALACE! -Runs off-  
Donald: ..Let's kill him.  
Goofy: Huh?  
Donald: Kidding.. Kidding. -MumbleMumble-

They follow Aladdin, until he stops short and knocks them all over.

Sora: DOMINOS!  
Donald: HEY! What's the hold up?  
Aladdin: LOOK! It's Jasmine!  
Jasmine: -Surronded by Heartless- Aw you guys are so-  
Heartless: -Bite her-  
Jasmine: EEK! DEMONS!  
Aladdin: I'LL SAVE YOU! -Jumps next to her-  
Jasmine: What the- Oh.. not you again. -Eye roll-  
Aladdin: I WISH FOR YOU TO SAVE HER FINE-ASS!  
Genie: -Nodds, because he bolted his mouth shut. (THANK GOD) -Kills the heartless-  
Jasmine: OH MY GOD A GENIE! -Faints-  
Donald: ...  
Goofy: ...Um..  
Aladdin: SO?  
Sora: WEEE! -Builds a sand castle-  
Donald: -Looks at Aladdin- ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID?  
Aladdin: Huh?  
Donald: YOU WASTED ANOTHER WISH KILLING HEARTLESS WHEN YOU COULD WISH THEM ALL GONE!  
Aladdin: Oh.. my bad.  
Donald: -Hits Aladdin with his wand-  
Aladdin: Ow!  
Donald: IDIOTS- FUCKING IDIOTS.  
Goofy: Calm down Donald.  
Donald: I AM CALM!  
Goofy: Garwsh..  
Sora: You know what would help?  
Donald: WHAT?  
Sora: That poka-dotted mushroom. Man am I calm.  
Donald: ...I can't even think of a word to call you other than Retarded.  
Sora: -Shruggs and starts poking Jasmine with a stick-  
Heartless: -Randomly Show up- SUP NIGGAS?  
Aladdin: OH NO.. Alright. Genie I wish ALL THE heartless were-  
Sora: WAIT!  
Aladdin: Hm?  
Sora: I WANNA KILL THEM!  
Aladdin: Fine..  
Donald: SORA! HE WAS GOING TO WISH EVERY HEARTLESS GONE!  
Sora: I SAID I WANT TO KILL THEM DONALD!  
Donald: BUT-  
Sora: -Hits Donald in the head- Chill out Duck. I want to kill them kay?  
Donald: -slaps himself in the head, repeatedly-

Battle Start  
Heartless: MWAHA! -Start beating the crap out of Sora-  
Sora: OW OW OW.. WAIT!  
Heartless?  
Sora: You want some of this poka-dotted mushroom?  
Heartless: HELL YEAH! -take it from him- Thank man!  
Battle End

Sora:  
Donald: YOU STILL HAD THAT?  
Sora: Uh.. no.  
Donald: -Goes through his pockets- Nothing..  
Sora: Yup yup. No more. -Giggles-  
Donald: You.. are in so much trouble later.  
Aladdin: SWEET. Now I can use this wish for myself!  
Genie: HEY I THOUGHT YOU SAID-  
-Light flashes-  
Donald: QUACK. WHAT THE-  
Aladdin: -HUGE GASP- OMG! THE LAMP IS GONE!  
Donald: WHAT?  
Jafar: -Was apparently there the whole time- My evil is flawless. You are such a stupid stupid rat. Haha now I have the lamp for myself.  
Aladdin: Jafar! Why? What did I ever do to you!  
Sora: -pokes Aladdin- Your a rat?  
Aladdin: ...?  
Jafar: Mmkaaay. Anywho, You existed that's what! Now I will be the one to get the chick!  
Goofy: You can't get the girl! You're old!  
Jafar: Silence ugly!  
Goofy: -dog yelp-  
Jafar: Now Genie! My First wish! Bring that girl over my way!  
Genie: Stupid first wishes.. always stupid first wishes.. -Brings Jasmine over-  
Aladdin: BAD GENIE! COME OVER HERE!  
Genie: Sorry man. I'm not your genie no more.. Which is so sad really because I was starting to get alittle gay for you.. You know that brotherly love you get when somebody commands your ass all over the place.. Sadly I don't have an ass thought because I just have this ghostly tail thing. Legs would be nice.. I wonder what kind of legs I'd have if-  
Jafar: SILENCE MINION!  
Genie: -Shuts up-  
Jafar: Mwaha good bye fools! -exits stage left-  
Aladdin: ...Well this sucks.  
Sora: -points at Aladdin and Laughs- Haha you fucked up!  
Goofy: Don't give up!  
Aladdin: Nah it's hopeless.. I screwed up. Let's go rob a bank or something.  
Goofy: It isn't hopeless! The good guys always win! This is Disney we are talking 'bout!  
Aladdin: Oh yeah! Now we need a master plan..  
Sora: OH OH! I HAVE ONE!  
Donald: Aw geez... Alright let's hear your 'master plan.'  
Sora: Okay! Now first dudes...-insert master plan here-  
Aladdin: It's so stupid it might work!

So the plan is put into action...:

Jafar: Mwaha.  
Hundred Dollar bill lays on the floor.  
Jafar: What's this? OH! Why it's a hundred dollars.. Haha my evil is having a very good day. -Goes to pick it up-  
$100: -moves away-  
Jafar: Eh? -goes to pick it up again-  
$100: -moves away-  
Jafar: Curse you bill! -moves closer to it-  
$100: -moves away-  
Jafar cases the bill until he ends up infront of Sora holding a fishing rod with the bill attached to it  
Sora: Well hi there!  
Jafar: CURSE YOU SPIKEY-HAIRED RAT!  
Aladdin: -sneaks up to Jasmine-  
Jafar: -Turns around- FOOLS! Genie seize him!  
The genie punches Aladdin in the face who get's KOd.  
Donald: AHA YOU WASTED A WISH!  
Jafar: FUCK!  
Aladdin: That wasn't part of the plan but okay...  
Jafar: Well, well, how cunning of the rat. You can't see past the cheese though!  
Aladdin: ...Huh?  
Jafar: GENIE! I WISH I WAS A GENIE, GENIE!  
Genie: A...Double Genie?  
Jafar: YES!  
Genie: Uh.. okay.  
Donald: -rubs his eyes- ...Was he kidding?  
Goofy: OH NO!  
The Genie turns Jafar into a big red devil genie and everyone is randomly on a platform surronded by lava.  
Sora: LOOK RED STUFF!  
Donald: DON'T TOUCH IT!  
Jafar: MWAHAHA! NO I WILL CRUSH YOU!  
Aladdin: Uh-Oh  
Goofy: AHHH! -Runs in circles-  
Sora: -Haha funny red dude.  
Donald: ARE YOU GUYS STUPID? DO YOU RELIZE WHAT HE DID?  
Aladdin: HE'S ALL POWERFUL! AHHH!  
Donald: -Facepalm-

Battle Start  
Sora: Oh.. this sucks.  
Jafar: -Starts throwing Lava at him-  
Sora: HELP! HELP!  
Donald: -walks up to Jafar and kicks his lamp into the lava-  
Aladdin: -blink-  
Jafar: Huh? -starts exploding- WHAT THE-? OH SHIT! -Dies-  
Battle End

Sora: YAY I ROCK!  
Donald: You didn't do shit!  
Sora: Yes- Yes I did.  
Goofy: I told you good guys win.  
Aladdin: Now.. I still have that last wish..  
Genie: Here it comes.. FREEDOM. The great outdoors fresh air loveable crusielines, Disney World, Service for me, Lottery, No more serving, no more wishes no more-  
Aladdin: Okay here it goes...  
Genie: YES YES!  
Aladdin: I WISH I WAS A FABULOUSLY WEALTHY PRINCE!  
Genie: THANK YOU FOR THE- ...WHAT?  
Aladdin: Sorry man. I'm not stupid. -Hand lamp to Donald-  
Donald: SWEET!  
Genie: BUT! BUT! You promised!  
Aladdin: If you shut up!.. Which you didn't, so...  
Genie: -Frown-  
Donald: I WISH YOU CAN'T TALK!  
Genie: oo  
Donald: MWAHAHA!  
Sora: ...Wow! We have a genie!  
Goofy: Yay! After Donald get's it, then I can get it.. Then Sora can get it!  
Sora: YAY!  
Donald: Thanks man! -High Fives Aladdin-  
Aladdin: No problem. Alright well.. I'm going to get that chick now. See ya!  
Sora & Co: KaythanxBye!


	10. Part 10: To the fin!

Part 10

Once again Sora & Co find themselves in the presence of a long ladder. Which.. is unnessisary. Anyway it leads to.. The Castle! Where else. Everyone had to turn around because Sora decided to sit on the floor.

Donald: SORA GET YOUR ASS UP.  
Sora: Nah. I think.. I want to think about my dream.  
Donald: GET UP.  
Sora: Riku's face melted.. and then..  
Donald: -Eye roll-  
Goofy: Then what?  
Sora: Then, we laughed. And then this girl popped up and randomly said hi. I like that dream.  
Goofy: Sounds nice.  
Sora: It was.  
Donald: Whatever..  
Sora: I wish it was real. I'd say Hi back!  
Goofy: You wish Riku's face melted?  
Sora: ...Maybe.  
Donald: oo  
Sora: You know what? I totally know the hi girl!  
Goofy: You do what's her name?  
Sora: ...Um... I know it's-  
Donald: IT DOESN'T MATTER LET'S KEEP GOING!  
Sora: LET ME THINK.  
Donald: You never think! Let's get this over with already!  
Sora: Yeah, yeah. Mr.Meanie alright. I'm only moving on cause I have to pee. Once I find a bathroom we are outta here!  
Goofy: -Nodds in agreement.-  
Donald: What about the King and Riku?  
Sora: ...Who?  
Donald: You forgot?  
Sora: Nah! I'm just kidding let's go.  
-Donald and Goofy walk ahead-  
Sora: ...What king?

ELSEWHERE  
Namine: I like to draw! -doodle doodle-

UPSTAIRS  
Sora: For your information Donald. I do know Ms. Hello's name.  
Donald: Like I care?  
Sora: And it wasn't Kairi!  
Donald: I don't care!  
Goofy: Oh! Tell me!  
Donald: GOOFY. We don't have time for this!  
Sora: Sure we do!  
Goofy: Oh! Spill the beans then!  
Sora: The girl was also my friend!  
Donald: And you haven't mentioned her ever before why?  
Sora: ..Um. Because...She moved!  
Jiminy: -pops out of Sora's nose- CHA-MAN.  
Sora: WTF? WHERE YOU UP MY NOSE?  
Jiminy: WANTS SOME 'SROOMS?  
Donald: WHAT? You hid the stuff in Sora's nose!  
Sora: ...No wonder I can't breathe. -Passes out-  
Donald: OMG! WTF JIMINY? ARE YOU RETARDED?  
Jiminy: -Laughs- Yessire!  
Donald: UGH! I WILL SQUASH YOU ONEDAY!  
Jiminy: OH YEAH? -Stuffs mushrooms down Donald's throat-  
Donald: -ACK! WHAT THE HELL?  
Jiminy: -Starts laughing- YOU SWALLOWED IT!  
Donald: WHY YOU-  
Goofy: -Flings Sora over his shoulder- Looks like I'm carryin' again huh?  
Donald: Yeah, yeah. Ugh.. Stupid Jiminy. -Takes the cards out of Sora's pocket.- Let's just go with the whale.

Donald stuffed the card in the door angrily and they ended up in...  
Monstro! Home of organs, black and white cats, parcially digested food, annoying old men and a Big Nosed Puppet.

Goofy: Eh? Why is the floor all squishy?  
Sora: -sneezes out mushrooms and wakes up- Eh..Why am I warm?  
Donald: Because Jiminy smoked shit in your head!  
Sora: Oh?  
Goofy: I'm warm too. Let's take a nap!  
Sora: Oh? Okay. -Goes back to sleep-  
Random Voice: Shouldn't you be scared?  
Donald: AH! WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?  
Random Voice: YOU ARE IN MAH BELLY.  
Jiminy: Hey.. No we aren't. I KNOW YOU. Blockhead! Come out!  
Pinnoccio runs up  
Pinoke: Howdy! I haven't stolen anything from you! -Nose grows-  
Jiminy: Thought you could get away from me huh? WELL YOU CAN'T. I'll follow you wherever you go!  
Goofy: Woah.. Jiminy stalks little boys.  
Pinoke: Oh! That's because Jiminy is a pedifile!  
Donald: ...Why..didn't..his nose grow?  
Sora: -opens eyes- Hey Pinoccio am I gay?  
Pinoke: Yes! -Nose grows-  
Sora: WE CAN USE HIM! -Gets dropped by Goofy- TO PRODICT THE FUTURE!  
Donald: You have GOT to be kidding me...  
Sora: -Shakes Pinoccio- Will Riku Marry Kairi?  
Pinoke: Yes! -Nose Grows-  
Sora: HAHA! YES! -Does a dance-  
Donald: That doesn't mean you will!  
Sora: Oh yeah? Will I marry Kairi!  
Pinoke: Yes! -Nothing happens-  
Sora: SCORE!  
Donald: -Eyeroll-  
Goofy: -Pats Sora's shoulder- Congrats!  
Donald: You are complete and total idiots. Hey puppetboy, Is there a way out?  
Pinoke: Yup!  
Donald: Do you know where it is?  
Pinoke: Nope! -Nose grows-  
Donald: -Pushs him- LEAD US THERE.  
Pinoke: Fine... Follow Me!

And so Sora & Co follow a wooden puppet though the insides of a whale. Wtf where the creators thinking? Anyway, Pinoke leads them to a crashed ship with an old man in it.

Jiminy: This isn't the exit..  
Old Guy: Bless me! It's a anime character, a dog-thing, and a giant non-pants wearing duck with a bug and my wooden boy!  
Sora: Who you callin' anime?  
Jiminy: Hey Gansta G where's the exit?  
Old Guy: Oh.. I have no idea. Let me read you a story kiddies.  
Donald: WE DON'T HAVE TIME!  
Sora: WEE! Story time! -Sits-  
Donald: -Slams head into nearest object-  
Old Guy: Once upon a time there was a big eared elephant...

4 HOURS LATER  
Old Guy: And he finally flew! The End.  
Sora: -clapps- AGAIN AGAIN!  
Donald: NO! -hits Sora in the head-  
Old Guy: It's okay.. I don't remeber the story anyway.  
Sora: ...Is there a bathroom around here?  
Old Guy: In a whale? -Laughs- There are no bathrooms inside of whales!  
Sora: I thought there might be since it's possible we are still able to breathe and everything and aren't getting digested.  
EveryoneElse: ...  
Goofy: Yeah.. How are we breathing?  
Donald: Beats me. Let's find that exit.  
Jiminy: Yes. Good idea. Blockhead time to lead us to the exit!  
Goofy: ...Um. Where is he?  
Donald: AH SHIT. We lost our only way out! After him!

And so.. Sora & Co go in search for the wooden puppet and end up finding him running in circles on some flat platform surronded by acid.

Goofy: Hey guys what part of the whale are we in anyway?  
Sora & Donald: -shrugg-  
Pinoke: UH-OH. Busted.  
Jiminy: Pinoke you naughty boy!  
Donald: ...  
Sora: -Rubs head-  
Goofy: UM.. ANYWAY.  
Pinoke: I'm sorry fellas.  
Sora: Can I join you in your circle running?  
Pinoke: Oh? I wasn't just running in circles I was looking for a way to help us! -Nose grows-  
Jiminy: Bad Blockhead!  
Sora: ANYWAY.. Where was I? OH! -Grabs Pinoke and shakes him around- Will I be rich?  
Pinoke: Yes! -Nose grows-  
Sora: Aw.. -Throws Pinoke- HE'S BROKEN!  
Donald: No he isn't!  
Goofy: -Picks Pinoke up and shakes him- Will I find a purdy lady to marry?  
Pinoke: Yes! -Nose grows-  
Goofy: You're right Sora.. He is broken.  
Donald: Idiots. You're not broken right?  
Pinoke: Right!  
Donald: See?  
Sora: In that case.. -Shakes him around again- Is Riku actually in the Castle?  
Pinoke: Yes!  
Goofy: Oh! -Grabs from Sora and shakes him around again- IS the King here?  
Pinoke: Yes! -Nose grows-  
Donald and Goofy: Aw man..  
Sora: It's my fortune puppet! Get your own!  
Jiminy: You know.. It's not really a good idea to be shaking him around like-  
KABOOM!  
Sora: AHH EARTHQUAKE! -jumps onto Goofy-  
Donald: You think we are getting digested?  
Jiminy: RUN FOR THE HILLS BLOCKHEAD!  
Pinoke: -FLEES.-  
-KERBLAM! Everyone but Sora ends up somewhere and Sora randomly stands infront of a pear shapped object with some sort of.. Tentacles.  
Pinoke: HELP. I'M INSIDE THE SQUISHY MONSTER!  
Sora: I'LL SAVE YOU WOODY!

Battle Start  
Sora: Aww man.. On second thought. Get yourself out.  
Whale Organ Heartless: RAR.  
Pinoke: O-M-G.  
Acid: -Burns through Sora's shoes-  
Sora: AH! -Stands on turning platforms-  
Acid: -Eats away at the monster and it dies-  
Battle End

Pinoke: I'M IN THE MONSTER. HELP!  
BLAM! They end up back the way everything was before the KERBLAM.  
Everyone: ...  
Pinoke: The exit is through the whales butt! We have to get it to fart!  
Sora: OHH! That makes perfect sense!  
Donald: NO IT DOESN'T! Why can't we leave through it's blowhole or something!  
Pinoke: Silly Duck, Spacewhales don't have blowholes!  
Donald: ...  
Sora: Man, I thought everyone knew that.  
Goofy: Yeah Donald. You stupid or sumthin'?  
Donald: This.. defys.. all reason...  
Sora: Anywho.. While Donald has a nervous breakthrough. Let's figure out how to make this whale fart.  
Goofy: Maybe if we keep farting?  
Sora: Nah.. I haven't any gass..  
Pinoke: We have to kill lots of heartless!  
Sora: Makes sense.  
Donald: NONE OF THIS MAKES SENSE!  
Goofy: It makes perfect sense.  
Donald: NO IT DOESN'T! Jiminy right this makes no sense?  
Jiminy: I'm high don't ask me.  
Donald: UGH! -pulls out feathers- HOW THE HELL IS KILLING HEARTLESS GUNNA MAKE A WHALE FART?  
Sora: Easy! Heartless emit hearts and gas when they are killed so it will fill the whale up with gas then the whale will fart us out.  
Donald: ...I'm dreaming right?  
Pinoke: TO THE FIN!  
Donald: ...

Everyone follows Pinoke to the whale's fin to kill heartless so it will fart them out.  
Goofy: Aww.. We lost the puppet again.  
Donald: Ah phoey! Who needs him!  
Sora: Ready then? LET'S KILL HEARTLESS!  
Goofy: ...I don't see any though.  
Sora: They'll show up!  
Goofy: When..  
Sora: Any minute now..AHA! There they are!

Battle Start  
Sora kills: 4 shadow heartless  
Battle End

Sora: That should cover it.  
Donald: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!  
Sora: Heartless emit alot of gas. Four is enough.  
Donald: WTF? I SEE NO SIGN OF FARTING! THIS IS STUPID, MOST RETARD, FUCKING IDIOTIC THING I HAVE EVER SEE-  
RUMBLE RUMBLE THE WHALE IS SHAKING  
Donald: -Gulp- ..seen?  
Sora: Ready?  
PHFFFFFFFFFFFFT!  
Sora & Co flung away! And they ended up in.. The whales mouth.  
Sora: Great! Now we can exit through the mouth!  
Donald: HOW THE FUCK DID WE END UP IN THE MOUTH?  
Goofy: Calm down Donald.  
Donald: YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN? TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!  
Sora: Well..the fortune puppet told us how to get to the-  
Donald: You know what? Forget I asked. Let's get the fuck out of the whale!  
Jiminy: Wait! Sora has to learn a lesson!  
Donald: Wtf?  
Sora: Oh.. right. I learned that whale's can fart like everyone else and we shouldn't be racist against them just because they have no fingers.  
Goofy: -Crys- That was beautiful!  
Jiminy: I couldn't have said it better myself.  
Donald: Again.. I say.. WTF?  
Sora: You'll understand when you're older Donald. Come on. Let's go.  
Donald: WHAT THE SHIT?  
Sora, Goofy and Jiminy smile and walk out the mouth. Donald shrugs and follows them.

Sora: Doooonald? HEY DONALD?  
Goofy: You comin' or not?  
Donald wakes up in the presence of a ridiculously long ladder.  
Jiminy: Maybe those mushrooms were bad after all..  
Donald: -Rubs head- ..Um..I was dreaming?  
Goofy: Well you did pass out?  
Donald: So.. we weren't in a whale?  
Sora and Goofy exchange looks  
Sora: ...We still are in the whale. The ladder is the way out.  
Donald: ...So.. it didn't fart?  
Goofy and Sora start laughing  
Goofy: Whale's don't fart! We made it barf remeber?  
Donald: What? ...Ugh..whatever let's go.  
Sora: Arg! Yes Captain Duck!  
Donald: Don't call me that.


	11. Part 11: Main character AWAY!

I 3 You for the reviews sorastalker 101 I do! Reviews give me inspiration:D -Okay so, More parts for ya. Your suggestion about the doing the other games I thought about.. I'll definately do one of the first game. The second one is LONG though, perhaps I'll get to it eventually. :D  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part Eleven

After climbing yet another ridiculously long ladder (This time made of bones and slim and other whale parts). Sora & Co find thems back in.. can you guess it? The castle.

Sora: Hey! I got it!  
Donald: You found your brain?  
Sora: No! I remeber more about the girl that said Hi in that random dream I had.  
Donald: So you still didn't find that brain of yours eh?  
Goofy: Did he ever have one?  
Donald: Probably not..  
Sora: HEY. Be quiet! I do to have a brain and it isn't missing.  
Donald: -folds arms- Uh-huh.  
Sora: STFU Donald, kaythnx. Anyway.. As I as saying before I was so rudely interupted -glares at Donald-  
Donald: Hmph.  
Sora: The girl was like all drawing pictures all the time...Crappy pictures.  
Goofy: Oh?  
Sora: Yeah and that's all she'd do. Sometimes Riku and I would compete for who could look better in one of her drawings.  
Donald: Okay..And I care why?  
Sora: -ignoring Donald- And then.. POOF. She was gone like magic!  
Goofy: Woaah..  
Sora: Yeah amazing huh?  
Goofy: -nod-  
Donald: You are making this up..  
Sora: Am not!  
Donald: So what's her name then eh?  
Sora: ...  
Donald: That's what I thought.  
Jiminy: -Pops out of Sora's ear- How come only he gets new memories? Totally unfair.  
Sora: EEEK. -sticks finger in ear- STOP DOING THAT.  
Jiminy: No. - But still, how the heck does he remember crap and not us?  
Goofy: Must be because he's the main character.  
Sora: Yup! -puffs out chest-  
Jiminy: -sigh- Well that sucks.  
Donald: -nods in agreement-  
Sora: Main character-AWAY! -runs up the stairs-  
Everyone else: -sighs and follows-

ELSEWHERE IN THE COOLEST ROOM EVER:  
Axel and Larxene are apparently watching everything Sora does on a crystal ball.

Larxene: Mwaha! Everything is going as planned.  
Axel: Yeah but the plan is kinda boring.. Let's add some fun to it!  
Larxene: Are you suggesting what I think you are?  
Axel: Would I suggest anything else?  
Larxene: Yeah but sexing that boy up ju-  
Axel: Okay no. Just no. That wasn't what I was suggesting. What the fuck Lar?  
Larxene: Um..So what where you suggesting?  
Axel: Fighting ofcourse.  
Larxene: Oh. Well that makes more sense..  
Axel: -.-.  
Larxene: My turn then right?  
Axel: -nods slowly- Sure whatever.  
Larxene: -evil grin-  
Axel: Just don't kill him, mkay?  
Larxene: I'll try not to.  
Axel: No. Do or do not there is no try.  
Larxene: Whatever you say, Yoda. I can have my way with him first right?  
Axel: I hope you mean by beating him up..  
Larxene: UH..Ofcourse that's what I ment! Hehe..  
Axel: -raises a brow- Don't do anything stupid.  
Larxene: Please, like I would.  
Axel: Oh you would. ..PST. We are taking over with Sora. -nod nod-  
Larxene: Oh! You are in on the plan. Excellent. Be quiet about it kay? -poofs!-  
Axel: She needs to follow her own advice...

WHEREVER SORA AND CO ARE BY NOW:  
Sora: -And she was pretty and had shiny hair and called me Ro-  
Donald: Will you shut up already? I don't care about the nameless girlfriend of yours.  
Sora: Hey! She's not my girlfriend.  
Donald: -faceplam- Just shut up will ya?  
Sora: Make me! It's hard to shut up when you are working with a full bladder!  
Donald: Oh I will.  
Sora: -sticks tounge out-  
Donald: -yanks it-  
Sora: OW! OW OW! LEHGOO LEGOO!  
Donald: Hmph. Now will you shut up?  
Sora: -holding tounge- Uh-huh.  
Donald: Good boy.


	12. Part 12: Your hair defies gravity too!

Part Twelve

Sora and Co made their way to the wonderful land of Castle Oblivion's matching hallways. And found yet another door with a card lock. Without waiting for any sort of remark Sora immediatly took the last card he had out of his pocket and mumbled something about wanting to kill a certain duck.

Sora stuck the card in silently and they ended up in...  
Olympus Coliseum! Home of hotheads, hairflips, neverending tornaments, junior heros and a Goat that won't shut the hell up.

Sora: Did we just time travel?  
Goofy: -looking around- Gawrsh ya know.. I think we did.  
Sora: NEAT! But why Greece?  
Donald: Hey retards! Check this out. -points at a advertisment-  
Jiminy: -pops out of Sora's eyelid- Holy smokes! IT'S IN ENGLISH.  
Sora: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! -holds eye and falls over- JIMINY! WHAT THE CRAP. I CAN'T SEE GAAAAH.  
Jiminy: Suck it up you baby.  
Sora: THE PAIN. I'M SEEING SPOTS.  
Donald: -eye roll- It says here they are having some sort of Survival-Cup.  
Goofy: Like Battle Royal?  
Donald: ...  
Sora: -stands up completely forgetting about his eye- COOL. When do we get the bomb collars?  
Donald: What the hell are you two talking about?  
Sora: -making martial arts poses- I'll go Kiriyama on those bitches!   
Donald: Survival-Cup...Race.  
Sora: ..Oh. -frowns-  
Goofy: -pats Sora on the back- Another time.  
Donald: -reading the sign- "Unbeatable Champion competing..Blah blah, May result in deaths. Do not compete if you are Obese, Pregnant, Or may have mental illness." Hm..Sora I don't think you can compete.  
Sora: I'm not pregnant!  
Donald: -slams his head againts the sign-  
Goofy: I think he was suggesting something else.  
Sora: I'M NOT FAT DONALD! THEREFORE. I COMPETE! Where's the sign up booth?  
Donald: I don't think mental illness cuts it for you..-sigh- Let's go sign up.  
Sora: YAY!  
Sora and Co exit stage right towards the place where you sign up, and Hades who just happens to be taking a stroll through the Coliseum shows up.  
Hades: Eh? A random-advertisement for doom? Interesting...-reads- WHAT? Hercules Champion? I think not. Time for some evil plot to get someone else to do my dirty work. Mwaha. He won't get past me this time! I'll send him to the Underworld where I'll make him my manbitch. Hahaha.  
And then.. Cloud shows up from Cameoland in a stolen cape from someone who will not be mentioned cause they might suck my blood.  
Cloud: ...You are talking to yourself again.  
Hades: Oh? Yeah.. I do that sometimes. Now, for my evil plot... I wan-  
Cloud: You told me the evil plot.  
Hades: I like talking though so I'll repeat it, OKAY? You got a problem with me reminding you?  
Cloud: ...Yes.  
Hades: SHUT UP OKAY. Now.. AS I was saying, The evil plot you compete and then Kill Hercules.  
Cloud: I have an odd feeling this plan won't work..  
Hades: NO. IT WILL. IT'S FLAWLESS. FLAWLESS I SAY NOW SHUT UP.  
Cloud: --  
Hades: Where was I..AH. Okay do that and then you get your memories back.  
Cloud: THEN, I get my movie?  
Hades: Huh? What.. No. Sorry bud.  
Cloud: -frowns-  
Hades: Cheer up Emo kid, You get your own side story in the next game.  
Cloud: ...I'm not emo.  
Hades: Yes you are. Now go do my evil plot! Off with you!

Cloud walked off. Meanwhile, Sora and Co found their way to the sign up booth by kicking over every single barrel, which they happened to lead right to it- There the Greedy Goat, Phil is sitting there counting money.  
Sora: WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!  
Goofy: I don't know! IT'S SCARY.  
Goat: Who the hell are you freaks?  
Sora: IT TALKS. Goofy get me a stick!  
Goofy: -hands Sora a stick, who starts poking the goatman with it.-  
Phil: Hey cut that out! Are you weirdos done with the prelims already?  
Donald: No w- -gets mouth covered by Sora-  
Sora: YES. COMPETITION NOW PLEASE.  
Phil: You're going to loose. Suit yourself, competition starts in a few.  
Donald: I think we can win.  
Phil: Not against the greatest hero ever you're not.  
Sora: Oh you mean me?  
Phil: No not you. Two words: You aint heros.  
Goofy: ...  
Phil: Now I give you Six words: Go away!  
Donald: Somebody doesn't know how to count...  
Sora: WE ARE THE GREATEST HEROES EVER! Plus you can't let me NOT compete.. I'm the main character.  
Phil: I can refuse to let the main character compete ya know.  
Sora: B-But!  
Phil: Heh.  
Hercules: -Comes straight from the sky!- A message from God! Let them compete you goat bastard.  
Sora: HOLY CRAP. He speaks english!  
Donald: And you don't find it weird that we are?  
Sora: -looks at Donald- Silly Duck. It's perfectly normal for you to speak English.  
Donald: Uh-huh...  
Hercules: Anyways..  
Phil: Fine they compete. But only cause I want their entry fee. Heh-Heh-Heh.  
Sora: Entry fee? YOU CAN'T CHARGE THE MAIN CHARACTER! RAWR!  
Goofy: I'm begining to think I shouldn't have mentioned him being the main character.  
Donald: No kidding.  
Phil: No fee, no competition.  
Donald: I'd hate to break it to ya, but we're broke.  
Phil: So sell me something.  
Sora: Like what? OH OH I KNOW. -Hands Phil the keyblade- Nice and shiny!  
Goofy: Uh Sora..I don't think-  
Sora: SHUSH. My brain is working  
Donald: I'm not sure it's working right..  
Phil: WOAH. Okay you can compete. -greedy grin- Here's how it works-  
Cloud comes out of the bathroom and comes over.  
Cloud: Hi.  
Sora: H- OH MY GOD A BATHROOM! -runs over to it- Sweet bathroom! I finally found you!  
Cloud: It's not much use you know.. There isn't a toilet in there.  
Sora: WHAT? -looks in- HOW IS THERE A BATHROOM WITH NO TOILET?  
Cloud: -shrug- Anyway. Hi. I'm Cloud.  
Sora: AND I'M- ...Your hair defyies gravity too! NEAT.  
Cloud: Uh..  
Phil: More competitors..means..MORE ENTRIE FEES!  
Cloud: Not paying.  
Phil: WHAT?  
Cloud: I don't want to. So I'm not going to.  
Phil: You can't just not pay!  
Cloud: Watch me.  
Phil: -glare-  
Hercules: I'm still here ya know.  
Everyone: Yeah we know..  
Phil: If you don't pay I'm going to-  
Cloud: Charge at me? Eat my cape?  
Sora: SHUT UP! I WANT TO COMPETE DAMNIT!  
Everyone: oo  
Sora: COMPETITION NOW. NO MORE TALK.  
Cloud: ...Whatever. Okay.  
Phil: Okay but first the rules..Your goal is simple you-  
Sora: -Thinking- _Rules? Boring.. Does this thing ever shut up? This goat is a pain in the ass. He should die with Donald. Why are all talking animals annoying? That's probally why most dogs don't talk.. Like Pluto. Pluto doesn't talk.. I wonder where he went. He WERE following him after all. Stopped to sleep and- Hey I never got to read that letter. I wonder what it said. Probably something important telling me how I need to save the universe again. I'm so awsome like that. ...I wonder if Cloud uses the same shampoo as me. I think he might, It doesn't smell like mine though his hair has a more citris-y smell to it-_  
Cloud: -Could you stop sniffing my hair?  
Sora: HUH? Oh right..Sorry.  
Cloud: Weirdo.  
Phil: -And that's the rules. Any questions?  
Sora: -raises hand-  
Phil: Yes?  
Sora: Could you repeat that?  
Phil: ...No. Okay ready! GO!  
Everyone but Phil runs off in a race to the finish.

Donald and Goofy follow Sora for all of three minutes, until they relized he had no idea what the hell he was doing- So Donald took the role of leader in the race for them. The eventually caught up to Cloud who decided he felt like standing still.  
Goofy: AW. He waited for us! That's so nice of him.  
Donald: Goofy you fucking retard! He's following rule number 56!  
Goofy: OH NO! WE ARE DOOMED.  
Sora: Rule...56?  
Donald: YES. Wheren't you paying attention?  
Sora: Uh to be honest...no.  
Donald: -facepalm-  
Goofy: We'll have to follow rule 93 then!  
Donald: Right! BRING IT CLOUD.  
Sora: Huuh?  
Goofy and Donald: -pull their weapons out-  
Sora: UM?  
Cloud: I'm just standing here. Ignore me.  
Donald: Oh. -puts weapon away-  
Sora: I think I speak for everyone here when I say huuuuh?  
Cloud: Go win, kaythnx. I'm just here okay?  
Sora: OKAY! -runs ahead- I'M WINNING WEEEEEE!  
Goofy: Sora wait! You have no clue what yer doin'! -runs after-  
Donald: I don't suppose you'd be willing to shoot me in the head?  
Cloud: Sorry. I'm fresh out of guns.  
Donald: Cut my head off?  
Cloud: ... I have to kill someone else first.  
Donald: Riight.  
Cloud: Go catch up to your idiots.  
Sora runs back Goofy behind him  
Sora: DONALD.. I don't know where I'm going.  
Donald: Ofcourse you don't retard! That's what you get for not paying attention!  
Sora: ..BORED NOW.  
Goofy: Are you sure you don't have ADD?  
Sora: ADD? Nuu..I don't think so- HEY CLOUD! LET'S FIGHT!  
Goofy: Yeah he has it..  
Donald: It took you this long to notice?  
Sora: CLOUD FIGHT TIME! NOW.  
Cloud: ...  
Sora: -jumps up and down- FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!  
Cloud: Whatever.

Battle Start!  
Cloud pulls out his UltraMegaMummifiedLongSwordOfDOOM.  
Sora: ...OH SNAP. PHIL HAS MY KEYBLADE!  
Cloud: What?  
Sora: OH MAN OH MAN! -pulls at his hair- I CAN'T FIGHT NOW.. Sorry.  
Cloud: Oh...okay then. I'll just..go.  
Sora: Okay! Can I say I won?  
Cloud: -shrug- Sure.  
Sora: YAY I WIN! MWAHAHA.  
Cloud: ...  
Battle End

Sora: HAHA -dance his victory dance-  
Donald: You didn't even fight!  
Sora: I WON THOUGH. HAHA Go Sora! Go Sora! It's your birthday! Uh-Huh! Get funky!  
Donald: Are you still on drugs?  
Goofy: Cloud went poof guys..  
Jiminy: -Pops up from underneath Sora's toenail- He's making a run for the finish! AFTER HIM!  
Sora: AHHHHHHHH MY TOE. -falls over- Wait? Finish you say? NO WAY. I WIN! ONLY ME! THE MAIN CHARACTER! BLONDIE IS GOING DOWN! -races forward-  
Jiminy: After that Emo!  
Goofy: CHARGE!  
Donald: Stupididioticretard..I'm coming I'm coming. -follows-

Sora runs while screaming at the top of his lungs while Goofy and Donald try to keep up. Sora stops short and they crashed into him. Cloud's sitting on the floor Indian style while Hercules is pointing at him with a angry face.  
Sora: I CAUGHT UP! WOO! I must be the Flash!  
Donald: You didn't catch up. They just stopped walking.  
Sora: Shut up! Don't defy my speed skills!  
Hercules: You can't defeat me Cloud! Haha.  
Cloud: I think I can defeat some guy in a shirt.  
Hercules: Don't be dissing my shirt! snap snap   
Cloud: ...Excuse me. stand up and starts laughing Okay done.  
Hercules: UGH!  
Sora: -sits and watches with popcorn-  
Donald: SORA! You should atleast help!  
Sora: You kidding? And ruin the show? No way.  
Donald: -kicks Sora over-   
Hercules: ..SEE. I have back up!  
Cloud: That kid doesn't even have his weapon..  
Sora: -sweatdrop- Yeaaaah...  
Hercules: We can still take him!  
Cloud: Uh-huh.. -eyeroll- I can still win and get back my Movie! Uh..oh and the memories! That too.  
Sora: You're in a movie? COOL!  
Cloud: -blush- Yeah well...  
Sora: Can I have an autograph incase you get super uber famous!  
Cloud: Well sur-  
Hercules: EXCUSE ME. That's waaaaay off topic!  
Donald: Memories too eh?  
Cloud: Uh.. right right. Yeah. I kinda forgot everything. I feel like I'm suppose to be doing something..

ELSEWHERE:  
Sephiroth: MWAHAHA THE WORLD IS MINE!  
Tifa: Ah shit. Where the hell is Cloud?

Cloud: Hm.. well, once I get the memory back I'll remember.  
Hades: -Comes completely out of nowhere- You are ruining the evil plan of mine Cloud. Keep your mouth shut.  
Sora: OH MY GOD. YOUR HEAD IS ON FIRE!  
Hades: Yes, I'm fully aware of that.  
Hercules: Hades! My arch nemesis!  
Hades: What what? Still alive? Cloud I told you to kill the freak didn't I? -sigh- Well this is disapointing. This is coming out of your paycheck boy. You're fired.  
Cloud: Nobody fires Cloud!  
Hades: I think I just did. Welcome to the world of Unemployment. Anywho..AH. Right. Kill the pansy. Allow me to follow rule 69! Hahaha.  
Donald: Not rule 69!  
Cloud: OH GOD NO!  
Goofy: EWWWWW..  
Sora: oo?  
Hercules: So it was you who initiated rule 12!  
Hades: Yes it was me! And I'm responsable for rule 51 too! I'm unstoppable! Follow me for rule 69 dearie.  
Hercules: Never!  
Sora: Hey what's going on?  
Donald: Shuuush! Follow rule 6 Sora!  
Goofy: Ahha! Sora rule 576! Now! Go go!  
Donald: Ofcourse! Why didn't I think of that! Sora go interfere!  
Sora: My brain hurts.. But okay! -steps infront of Hades- BAD HOTHEAD BAD!  
Hades: I guess I'll just have to pull rule 3! KILL THE OPPONENTS.  
Sora: THERE'S A RULE LIKE THAT? Uh-oh..

Battle Start  
Hades: Rule # 10. There are no rules. HAHA  
Sora: This won't end well..  
Hades: HAHA. -throws fire at him-  
Sora: AAAAAHHHH. -runs-  
Hades: Chicken?  
Sora: YES.  
Hades: I like my chicken fried! -sets Sora on fire-  
Sora: AAAHH I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE! -runs in circles- WATER. I NEED WATER. HEEEEELP.  
Hades: Oh this is amusing.  
Sora: I NEED LIQUID! SOMEBODY PUT ME OUT! AAAH.  
Hades: -laughing histerically-  
Sora: HEEEEEELP! -Stops.Drops.And rolls- Oh thank god. I..wait a minute. I HAVE TO PEE!  
Hades: Thanks for sharing. Really.  
Sora: -evil grin-   
Hades: Eh?  
Sora: -steps closer-  
Hades: The hell?  
------------------  
Battle End

Sora: VICTORY!  
Donald: You put Hades out..  
Sora: Yup. -big grin-  
Goofy: Ew..  
Hercules: I never even thought of winning that way.  
Sora: -flexs- I have the skills. I'm a genius!  
Donald: Sora you peed on his head..  
Sora: AND WON. Haha!  
Donald: Yeah but still..You peed on his head.  
Sora: No more Mr.Hothead. Haha! Skills!  
Goofy: I'm speechless.  
Hercules: I guess you don't need to find a bathroom anymore huh..?  
Sora: Nope! -smiles-  
Donald: That means.. We can leave the Castle! OH THANK GOD.  
Goofy: Good! No more crazy memory loosing world!  
Donald: Woohoo!  
Phil walks up holding the keyblade.  
Phil: The games are cancelled.  
Sora: All well..Let's go!  
Hercules: Bye then!  
Sora: See ya!  
Donald: Sora don't you think you should get something back first? HintHintTheKeyblade.  
Sora: Huh? NAW. It was Phil's payment.  
Phil: I'm not giving it back anyway!  
Sora: See?  
Donald: No really we need it.  
Sora: All in good time, my pantless friend.  
Jiminy: -pops out from behind Sora's ear- We're leaving?  
Sora: YUP!  
Cloud: -hairflip- Um.. Yeah. I'm going to go figure out what I was forgetting.  
Goofy: Good luck with that.  
Sora: Don't I get some sort of prize for winning?  
Phil: Technically, you didn't win.  
Sora: I beat Hades! I get some sort of prize!  
Phil: Nope. Beat it.  
Sora: FINE. BYE THEN YOU FUCKING RETARDED GOAT.  
Phil: Bye!

Sora and Co make their way to the big ridiculously long ladder that just happens to be everywhere.  
Sora: WAIT. Hold up guys!  
Donald: What now?  
Sora: -puts hand out- Just wait a second okay..  
Donald: What the hell? Get a move on!  
Sora: Any second now...  
Goofy?  
Donald: Don't be stupid Sora come on.  
Sora: Wait for it..  
Donald: -taps foot-  
Sora: -keyblade pops in hand- YES! Haha!  
Donald: Now can we go?  
Sora: Yup!  
Off in the distance they herd Phil cursing them out..


	13. Part 13: I WANT BLOOD

Another part. Thanks for the Reviews 3 you all. :D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part Thirteen

Sora and Co are once again back in the castle after the long ladder through time. And who do they run into? Roach-chan! I mean...Larxene! She's just stands there waiting for them.

Donald: YOU. YOU'RE WITH AXEL AREN'T YOU?  
Larxene: I wish...Sadly no. I am in his group though, I'm Larxene. And how are you this fine forgetting day? Did your brain die yet?  
Donald: He'd have to have a brain to kill. -eyes Sora-  
Sora: -fiddling with Kairi's keychain- Huh? You say something?  
Larxene: Tisk tisk. You forgot something oh-so-important. Don't you remember?  
Sora: Well no.. 'cause I forgot it.  
Larxene: Right.. Boy she's going to be so disapointed with her rescuer being a complete and total moron.  
Sora: AM NOT.  
Larxene: -eye roll- Ofcourse not.  
Sora: Right.. What girl we talkin' about?  
Larxene: The one the cool people have.  
Sora: -looks at Donald then Goofy- We don't have a girl.  
Larxene: -sigh- The cool people as in Me, Axel and the rest of the group.  
Sora: OH.. ...Who's Axel?  
Larxene: -facepalm- Okay.. Where you born this stupid?  
Donald: I think he might have been dropped a couple of times as a baby.  
Larxene: No kidding.  
Sora: I'm not dumb!  
Donald: You keep telling yourself that.  
Sora: Atleast I wear pants!  
Donald: HEY. BE QUIET.  
Larxene: He has a point.  
Sora: See! Mr.Nopants.  
Donald: Dumbass.  
Sora: Flightless bird!  
Donald: Gel head!  
Sora: Small fry!  
Donald: Big foot!  
Larxene: -eyes Goofy- Are they like this all the time?  
Goofy: Yup.  
Larxene: Wow..  
Sora: DON'T MAKE ME EAT YOU!  
Donald: DON'T MAKE ME PUNCH YOUR FACE IN.  
Sora: You couldn't hit me with a rocket launcher!  
Donald: Wanna bet? I COULD HIT YOU WITH A MICROSCOPIC DART FROM CHINA.  
Sora: I COULD INSTA-KILL YOU!  
Donald: TRY ME!  
Donald and Sora start fighting and Goofy and Larxene just watch.  
Larxene: ...I was planning on fighting Sora myself but it looks like Donald's got that covered.  
Goofy: Yup..  
Sora get's thrown past Larxene's head who grabs the keychain and changes it.  
Larxene: -hands keychain to Sora- Give this back to him.  
Goofy: Will do. So.. you gunna fight Sora?  
Donald gets thrown at them and they both duck then Donald crashes into a wall  
Larxene: You know.. I think I'll fight him later.  
Goofy: That's a good idea.  
Larxene: -Nods-  
Sora: -gets Thundered- AAAAAACK..  
Donald: HAHA  
Sora: -Throws keyblade at him repeatedly-  
Donald: QUACK! BASTARD!  
Goofy: ...  
Larxene: ...You think they'll be done anytime soon?  
Goofy: I doubt it.  
Larxene: -Looks at watch- Hm..  
Sora: -Lands facefirst into the floor infront of Larxene-  
Larxene: Tsk.Tsk..  
Sora: -Runs back at Donald and they continue to fight-  
Larxene: You think I could fight him later?  
Goofy: -Nods-  
Sora: -biting Donald- HEY! IT'S NAMINE!  
Donald: SHUT UP. -punches Sora-  
Sora: -punches back and more fighting happens-  
Larxene: -shrugs- Well he remembered..  
Goofy: That's...good?  
Larxene: Good for me. Bad for you.  
Goofy: Oh.  
Larxene: -Hands Goofy cards- Those are for him. I'll come back later okay?  
Goofy: Ookie dookie.  
Larxene poofs away just as Donald gets his ass kicked by Sora. (Literally)  
Donald: OW..  
Sora: HAHA VICTORY! GO SORA. WHO'S NEXT BITCHES?  
Donald: Mumblemumbleasswhipemumble  
Sora: I'M ALL PUMPED NOW. NEXT FIGHT. Larxene! Mwaha  
Goofy: ...She left.  
Sora: WHAT? I'm ready to fight now..  
Goofy: She said she'd be back later..  
Sora: I CAN'T WAIT TILL LATER. I WANNA FIGHT HER!  
Donald: We can leave now remember?  
Sora: But I wanna fight!  
Donald: But we can go..  
Sora: DO I NEED TO BEAT YOU UP AGAIN? I'm the main character and I WANT TO FIGHT.  
Goofy: -shrugs-  
Donald: I knew leaving was too good to be true..Atleast you don't have to pee.  
Sora: LARXENE! COME HERE AND FIGHT!  
Goofy: Uh..Sora..  
Sora: I WANT BLOOD! WOOO!  
Goofy: And to think the first fight he ever won was against you..  
Donald: Don't ever speak of it ever. It's degrading. He couldn't hit something if it stood still.  
Goofy: He kicked your butt..  
Donald: I wasn't ready! SHUT UP  
Sora: -runs upstairs- LARXENE! FIGHT PLEASE!  
Goofy: We better follow him before he kills himself..  
Donald: Yeah I guess you're right..

ELSEWHERE IN THE SUPER COOL ROOM:  
Larxene walks into the room where Axel was watching TV on the crystal ball thing.  
Larxene: Did you see that fight?  
Axel: Yeah.. What the hell was that?  
Larxene: I have no idea hopefully someone kills the d-  
And Vexen walks in all calm-like.  
Vexen: I was hoping to see Larxene loose a fight..  
Larxene: Me? I wouldn't loose in a Million years.  
Vexen: I hold you to that.  
Larxene: Hmph.  
Axel: Is there something you want Gramps?  
Vexen: I'm in the mood for an experiment.  
Larxene: Oh just great...Another experiment.  
Vexen: I like experiments.  
Larxene: Ofcourse you do...You're a freakin' scientist.  
Axel: Did I mention I could care less?  
Vexen: My clone is so cool though..You know you want to test it.  
Larxene: It's a toy..  
Axel: A sex toy..  
Vexen: I'll have you know it's not a sex toy!  
Axel: Nigga, please. It's a sex toy.  
Vexen: Hmph! FINE. I'll go elsewhere then..  
Axel: WAIT..  
Vexen: Hmm?  
Axel: We could use the toy to screw with Sora's head some more.  
Larxene: OO! FUN!  
Axel: It is fun right?  
Larxene: Indeed. You're brilliant.  
Axel: Aren't I?  
Larxene: And sexy..  
Axel: You know it.  
Larxene: GOD TAKE ME NOW!  
Axel: Hm...OKAY.  
Vexen: -COUGHCOUGH- EXCUSE ME! I'M STILL HERE.  
Axel: Hm? Leave then. -hands Vexen a card- Go play with your toy. I don't want Grandpa staring at us.  
Vexen: I don't think my stomach could take it. I'm going now..  
Larxene: Good riddance!

BACK TO SORA:

Sora: SOMEBODY FIGHT ME!  
Donald: Calm the hell down.  
Sora: BUT I'M INVINCABLE  
Donald: One fight and you're invincable now?  
Sora: -runs ahead of them- SOMEBODY COME OUT AND ATTEMPT TO KILL ME! I DARE YOU!  
Goofy: He cracked.  
Donald: Took you this long to notice?


End file.
